The Lost Memories
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written with Going On and On, and based on Sofia2017 planning's Princess Who. When Makayla loses her memories her friends decide to help her. I own none of the original characters; they belong to their respective authors.
1. Cast of characters

Makayla's bio

Name: Makayla Anderson

Age:10

Gender: female

Hair Color: Light blonde like Amber's

Eye Color: hazel

Friends Princess Sofia, Sabrina and Madeline, Holly (my other oc)

Enemies: Rachel Harris ( my third oc)

Bio: unknown ( cause she lost her memories)

Name Gretchen Anderson

Age: 62

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: green

Bio: Gretchen is Makayla's aunt and Theo's wife. She likes to bake her niece lots of treats. 

Name: Holly

Age: 10

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Bio: Holly is Makayla's best friend since they were little, and she never left her side since she got cursed.

Name: Theodore (Theo)

Age: 66

Hair color gray

Eye Color: blue

Bio: Theo is Makayla's Uncle and Gretchens husband. He works as a woodkeeper. He always willing to help his niece the best he can ever since she got cursed.

Name: Rachel Harris

Age: 11

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: blonde

Bio: Rachel is a spoiled brat and Makayla's Rival  
Ever since Makayla got cursed Rachel always made fun of her.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Makayla Anderson. I'm a ten-year-old girl who lives in the village of Dunwiddie with my Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Theo. Today is a perfect day: the village fair has come to town.

I always loved going to the fair, especially with my friends Madeline, Holly, Sabrina, and Princess Sofia. Even before Sofia became a princess, we'd go out and have fun together.

After I ate breakfast, I went up to my room to get ready for the day. I came down a few minutes later and helped Aunt Gretchen clean up the kitchen. Uncle Theo leaves for work a few minutes later. I let Aunt Gretchen know that I'll be with my friends, she tells me to have fun, and I'm on my way.

"There so many things to do!'' Sabrina smiled as she looked around.

"What do you guys want to do first?'' Holly asked.

I point at the Ferris Wheel. "What about the Ferris wheel?" I suggest.

We all agree, and before we know it, we have a birds-eye view of the entire fair. Sofia smiles, telling us about how she went apple picking with her Aunt Tilly, and how they helped a giant, who helped them cross a gorge.

"I wish I could have seen that!" I smile. I love going on adventures, and Uncle Theo has taken me on a couple of them.

"I'll have to ask her if I can bring you along with us next time," Sofia smiles.

I sit between Madeline and Holly as the Ferris wheel starts. "So Maddie," I begin as I turn to her, "How are Elena and Gabby doing?"

"Good," Madeline smiles, "They sang in their kindergarten music program, and they did a fantastic job! Elena made one mistake, but she got to sing again, and she was great!"

"I could never do that," Holly shudders beside me. "I love to sing, but not in front of people!"

"I'm glad she got to do it again," I agree, "She loves singing too, and she always has fun."

Hey Makayla,'' A mean voice says as we get off the ride. I turn around to see a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I knew who it was: Rachel Harris, a mean girl who always hated me.

I glare at her and cross my arms. "What do you want, Rachel?"

Rachel and I have never gotten along. She loves teasing me about one big thing that wasn't even my fault. I can't remember anything about my past, or that I lost my memories. I was cursed a long time ago by a wizard. Every time she and I get together, she has to say things like "Do you remember when this happened" or "How could you not remember this?"

"Didn't you remember we were supposed to meet today?" Rachel smirks. "Oh, that's right, you can't remember what you were doing a few minutes ago!"

I ignore Rachel, and my friends and I walk away to do something else. I wish that wizard hadn't cursed me, and I want to know how to be free from the curse!

"How did you say you were cursed?" Holly asks me with concern.

"I was cursed by a wizard," I explain uneasily. "But let's not talk about it now; we're here to have fun."

"You know you can tell us more about that when you're ready," Sofia smiles.

"She's right," Holly agrees. "And I'm sorry I say this, but just remember, we're here to have fun."

I smile a little. Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Theo say things like that too, and like my friends, they're not joking. Aunt Gretchen always says "Remember, sweetheart, we love you" while Uncle Theo says "Don't forget to do your best."

Soon, we run into Sofia's siblings. She introduced us to Amber and James when we went to a Wassalia party two years ago, and we accepted them into our group.

We then get lunch because I got hungry. As I eat, I couldn't get what Rachel said out of my mind. "She's right," I mutter to myself as tears go down my cheeks.

"Makayla, you're among friends," Amber smiles. "It's going to be all right."

"Amber's right," James agrees, reaching over and squeezing my hand. "We'll help you any way we can." He looks over at a booth. "And to help you feel better, after we eat, do you want to sing with me? There's a booth where you can make a CD of yourself singing."

I smile at the thought of singing with James. I have an idea that I'll play the CD for my music class. The song may be familiar, but the class will flip when they hear me singing it! And with Prince James too! That ought to be worth a little extra credit! And Rachel will be so jealous!

Sofia sees my smile and after we eat, leads the way to the booth.

"This is so cool'' holly smiles as she looks at the CDs.

In a few minutes, I'm in the booth, and I'm starting the song _, In my first year of rule  
I've made some mistakes  
But I've learned from each one  
Now I've got what it takes  
Being in charge is hard  
But with all I've seen  
I've figured it out  
And I'm prepared to be Queen_

James grins as he joins me, _There's blue skies ahead  
Our Kingdom safely led  
I know what it means to wear the Crown  
So put your doubts aside  
We're in for an easy ride  
Because I've finally got it down_

I smile as I sing with James. Sofia told me about his stint as king for the day, and I can tell he's thinking of everything that happened. He knew he made some mistakes, but he learned from them.

I take the next verse, _Duendes gone  
Bye-Bye, farewell  
Made sure that Moth Fairy was repelled  
Evil Wizard  
I broke his spell  
Even those jewel thieves were expelled  
So now it's clear as a bell_

James joins in, _There's blue skies ahead  
Our Kingdom safely led  
I know what it means to wear the Crown  
So put your doubts aside  
We're in for an easy ride_

"Something tells me I'll be singing this song myself when I get the hang of being queen," Amber whispers to Sofia.

"You'll be a great queen, Amber," Sofia smiles back. "I know James made a few mistakes when he was king for the day, but he came through for everyone when it mattered."

James and I finish the song together, _Because I've finally got it down  
Everyone is safe and sound  
Across the land in every town  
Because I've finally got it down  
I've got it down  
I've got it down_

Go Makayla!'' Holly Madaline and Sabrina cheer.

"Great job, Makayla!" Amber cheers.

"And James!" Sofia agrees.

"Princess Elena sings that better than you!" Rachel calls as she comes over to us.

"Rachel, we didn't ask for your opinion," Amber frowns.

"And do you know how long it's been since we've heard James sing in public?" Madeline adds.

"Don't reply to her, but Rachel, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar," Sofia assures her. "Would you like to sing something with me later?"

"No thanks!" Rachel frowns as she walks away.

"Ever since I lost my memories, she been like this,'' I frown as I put the microphone down.

"Makayla, you and James were ah-mazing!" Sofia smiled, watching as James collected two CDs of us singing.

"Here you go, Makayla," James smiled, handing me one and keeping one himself. "You said you want to play this for your class, and you're right that they'll love it! I did something like that with a CD I made once for my Music Appreciation class. We all had to bring in a song that nobody knew, but I still got extra credit when I brought mine in. Everyone knew the song, but nobody knew that I was the one singing on the CD!"

"You've always been so great at music," Sabrina agreed as they went off to play some games.

"Welcome one and all to the ring toss!'' the owner shouts as he hands me rings. Your goal is to make three ring shot, and whoever gets it wins!"

"Ring toss, huh?" I smile as I play the game. I've been a master of ring toss since I was very young. I smiled as I tossed my first ring, landing it on a really cute scarecrow doll. However, I saw Rachel out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry about her," Amber smiles. "Just ignore her. It's like she's not even there."

I take her advice as I toss my next ring and land a really cute little plush beaver.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" Rachel yells, but I ignore her and land my third prize, an adorable stuffed koala bear.

"Makayla, that was brilliant!" James smiles as we go on our way.

"I can give the beaver to Gabby once we get back,'' I say as I hold the prizes. "I just need to win a prize for Elena now."

"Okay," Sofia smiles, "You're as good at water gun games as you are with ring toss games!"

I smile in agreement and play against her. I just barely manage to win, and I win Elena a really cute teddy bear.

"You won that for me?" Rachel smirks as she comes over to us. "You're so kind!" She grabs the bear out of my hands and takes off with all of us in pursuit.

"Give it back, Rachel!" Madeline shouts.

"Hey, that's not for you!" I shout angrily, "That's for Elena!"

James and Holly corner Rachel, and Amber manages to grab the bear back. "Thank you, Rachel," James smirks. As we come up to them, he gives me the bear for Elena, and we notice that he's lowered his voice. "But in all seriousness, it's time you left. I see one of the castle guards over there," he points off in the distance, "And it would be a real shame if I were to have him come here and arrest you for stealing."

I notice that some of the girls are hiding smirks. I can't help but smirk myself. Never in all my life (and I mean this; it's not the curse talking!) have I ever had anyone stand up for me like that! As I watch Rachel leave, I feel the heat rising in my face as I hug the bear to calm myself down. "Thank you, James! That was so brave of you!"

"That was really brave," Holly smiles as the others nod.

"Thanks," James smiles, "Now, does anyone want to go on another ride?"

We all cheer in agreement, and go off to the Wave Swinger swing ride.

At the same time, I notice that Sofia is lost in thought. "Are you okay, Sofia?" I ask.

Sofia smiles. "I'm fine, Makayla; I was just thinking about how brave James was to face Rachel like that," When I nod and find my seat on the swings, she murmurs, "I wish there was a way I could undo that curse of hers."

A few hours later, we all left the fair.

"Do you think I can give Elena and Gabby their gifts?" I ask as we leave. "And do you think they will love them?"

"Yes you can," Sofia smiles. "And of course they'll love them!"

As we go back to the castle, I can't help but notice that Sofia's mumbling something under her breath. (I don't blame her for that; I talk to myself all the time!) But then, I notice that her amulet, which she told me, Holly, Madeline, and Sabrina about, is glowing. I watch as a bright blue light surrounds me and my friends. When it clears, I feel a wave of memories about me flood over me. "What just happened?" I ask.

"Surprise, Makayla!" Sofia smiles. "You know that my amulet is magical, right?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Well, I was thinking about something I could do to thank you for such a great day, and it hit me," Sofia smiles. "I wished for your curse to be lifted."

"You mean…the curse got lifted?" I ask, a big smile forming on my lips.

"That's right," Sofia smiles.

When I hear that, I can't help it. I'm so happy that the curse is lifted that I break down in tears right then and there.

"We'll have to tell your aunt and uncle about this," James smiles as he hugs me.

"Yes, but we'll also have to tell them how it happened," Sofia agrees. "Can they keep the secret of my amulet?"

"Yes they can," I smile.

"We won't even tell Rachel about this, but won't she be surprised!" Holly grins.

I run home and told my aunt and uncle that the curse has been lifted.

"You here that, hon?" Theo smiles, "our niece got her memories back!"

"After all this time," Gretchen smiles as tears of happiness formed. "And don't worry, sweetheart," she continues, "We'll keep the secret of how it happened."

"But what about Rachel?" I ask, "I know my friends and I promised Sofia we wouldn't tell anyone about her amulet, but what if Rachel starts asking why I'm remembering again?"

"You can tell her that you ran into a different sorcerer who understood what you were going through, and he lifted the curse," Theo smiles. "But if you really want to tell her the truth, that's fine too."

"Maybe I'll go with your first idea," I agree. Suddenly, I see that I still have the gifts for Elena and Gabby in my arms. ''Oh snap; I forgot to give the girls their gifts!" I show them the bear and the beaver.

"So go ahead and give them to them," Aunt Gretchen smiles. "In the meantime, we'll start getting a celebration ready for you. And of course all your friends are invited!"

"That's right," Uncle Theo smiles, "You must have been so excited to tell us your happy news that you forgot you still had those little animals. But go ahead and give them to the girls."

"Thanks," I smile as I run back to give the twins their gifts.

As we expected, Elena and Gabby love their respective teddy bear and beaver. We even invite them, and their parents, as well as King Roland and Queen Miranda, to the party. Elena, in particular, is excited to hear that James and I sang one of her namesake's songs, so I promise her that we'll play it.

"It was pretty cool hearing them sing that," Holly smiles.

"Welcome to Makayla's recovery party," I hear my aunt say as we all went to the party. "Feel free to enjoy yourself with music and food!"

"And no Rachel," I sigh in relief.

Everyone is having a great time, especially me. I go over to Sofia, who's talking with her mom and dad. Sofia waves me over and explains how my curse was lifted.

"We're so happy for you, Makayla," Queen Miranda smiles, pulling me into a hug.

King Roland pats my shoulder. "Indeed," he smiles. "And thank you for keeping Sofia's amulet a secret."

"You're welcome, King Roland," I smile.

"Would you like to come to the castle tonight for a sleepover?" Sofia adds, "You know, so we can continue the celebration?"

"I'd like that...if it's okay with Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Theo," I smile.

"Of course it is," Aunt Gretchen smiles.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Uncle Theo agrees as he hugs me.

"I can ask my mom and dad if I can come too," Holly smiles.

"Okay," I smile.

When we all get permission to sleep over, I run upstairs to pack my overnight bag. This has been, without a doubt, the greatest day of my life!

I hug my plush frog before I tuck him into my bag. I used to tell him all my secrets when I was little, and I tell him about what happened today. I come back downstairs, and before I know it, my friends and I are off to the castle.

"I just hope we don't run into Rachel," I get a little anxious, but I shake the feeling off.

"Let's not worry about her now," Amber smiles. "Tonight is all about you, and friends!"

"We didn't tell her about the party, so she won't know about this," Holly adds.

"That's true," I nod

"And later on, if you want Rachel to know about the curse being broken, we'll tell her," Sofia adds. "It might stop her from being mean to you, and if not, at least she'll know there's one less thing for her to tease you about."

"You're right," I agree.

"And if you want, she can come to the sleepover too,'' Holly adds.

"We'll see," I say at last. "Like Aunt Gretchen says, we'll just take it one day at a time with Rachel. She also says friendships weren't built in a day."

"She's right about both of those," Sofia smiles as we get ready for bed. "If we see her tomorrow, we'll ask if she wants to join us. If she says yes, that's fine, but if she says no, that's fine too."

"Night," I say as I drift off to sleep. For the first time in a long time, I sleep peacefully. Thanks to Sofia, the curse is broken.

The next day, after breakfast, we go back to Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Theo's house. And just like I'd thought, there's Rachel, waiting for us.

"Makayla, why didn't you remember that you were supposed to help me with our homework?" Rachel smirks.

"First, I wasn't paired up with you for the assignment, and second, great news, Rachel! I remember everything now since that curse is now broken! Including what a brat you've always been to me!" I tease her. I notice Sofia's frown, and she's right. I don't want to sink to Rachel's level, but for a moment it feels wonderful to get one over on her! "But I digress," I continue, "We're going to the park later today. Do you want to join us?"

Rachel thinks for a moment. "Uhh..no.''

"Okay," I smile. "See you later, Rachel!" When she's gone, I turn to Sofia. "Sorry about that, Sofia, and you're right. Next time we see her, I'll be nicer to her."

"I know," Sofia smiles. "But like you said, we're going to have fun, not worry about Rachel."

At the park, I smile as I breath in the fresh air. "What a beautiful day!"

"It is, Makayla," Sofia smiles. "It really is."


	3. A Wassalia party

**The songs in this chapter are not mine; they belong to their original artists.**

"This is going to be so much fun!" I say for what Aunt Gretchen thinks is the hundredth time as I dance around the house. I'm so excited about this coming weekend. Aunt Gretchen, Uncle Theo, and I have been invited to the castle for the annual Wassalia party. I'm also happy that for the first time in months, I can enjoy it properly. Over the summer, the spell that a wizard cast on me that made me forget my past and my memories was lifted thanks to my friend Sofia.

"And you're packed for your sleepover after the party, right?" Aunt Gretchen asks.

"I've got everything I need," I smile back as I hug her again.

"Go have fun, sweetie," my uncle smiles.

As I start walking I start singing.

 _On the coldest day of Winter  
While the snowflakes dance and play  
Everyone joins in the fun  
Of our favorite holiday_

 _Oh, Wassailia Day is here  
The most magical time of the year  
When all are filled with cheer  
It's Wassailia  
Happy Wassailia_

"Happy Wassalia to you too, Makayla!" Holly calls.

"It will be now that that curse of mine is broken!" I sing back.

"And it'll be great since James is singing in public again," Madeline agrees.

We all sing together, _All of us sing carols every year around the tree  
By candle light we spend the night as happy as can be_

Holly smiles as she joins in, _There's a big Wassailia party and it lasts all day and night  
With countless treats for us to eat_

Madeline grins beside her. _From each I'll take one bite  
_  
We all sing together, _Oh Wassailia day is here  
The most magical time of the year  
When all are filled with cheer  
_  
I sing back, _It's Wassailia_

My friends echo, _Wassailia_

We finish together, _Happy Wassailia  
_  
"But let's wait until we're at the castle to really celebrate!" I cheer as we go in.

Holly smiles beside me. "Let's go!''

"Happy Wassalia, everyone!" Sofia smiles as we enter. She leads us down the hall, where we admire everything, from the angel statues on some of the tables to the Scout Sprites who are guarding the doors to the ballroom.

"Your angel statues are really pretty," Holly smiles.

"James and Amber's birth mother, Queen Melinda, loved angels," Sofia smiles softly. "We keep some of them out all year."

"And you should," Aunt Gretchen smiles. "It's nice to keep mementos of loved ones, and Queen Melinda was well known for her love of angels, as well as her talent for music."

"Wow, look at all the gifts under the tree," I smile as I shake one of the gifts. "Do you mind if I put my gifts for my Aunt and Uncle under here?"

At the same time, Rachel was watching from the Castle bush. "Happy Wassalia, Makayla," she said as she walks to the castle. She has a small smile as she holds a gift that says 'to Makayla love Rachel' on it.

"Well, this is certainly a welcome change," I admit. Rachel's always been mean to me since she learned that I lost my memories. But this is a surprise.

"I've done a lot of thinking," Rachel admits, "I'm sorry, Makayla. I should never have teased you like that."

Holly crosses her arms. "This is a first," she murmurs.

"And I've got a gift for you," Rachel continues as she hands me a gift with pink wrapping.

"I'll put under the tree," I say as I walk to the tree.

"It could be a trick," Holly mutters.

"Holly, it's Wassalia," I murmur as we put the gift under it. "Rachel's trying to be nice now. Can't you try to be nice to her?"

Holly frowns as Rachel smiles and waves to her. "Okay," she says at last as she glares at Rachel. "But I'm giving one chance, Harris."

"I won't let you down," Rachel says with her hand on her chest.

"It's a start," Sofia steps in, "And it's all right, Rachel. We're glad you could be here for the party."

"Thank you, Princess Sofia," Rachel smiles.

"Remember, Holly, friendships aren't made in a day," Sabrina reminds her, "We should take it one day at a time."

Holly nods in acceptance. "Okay."

Rachel looks around. "Wow, the Castle looks pretty!"

"Yes it does," I smile.

Rachel smiles at the angels around the castle. She and I watch James play the piano along with the castle musicians. "He's incredible," she says as we listen to him. "I never got a chance to tell you that before. I heard you two sing at the karaoke booth at the fair that day."

"And like we agreed, I got extra credit for bringing in the CD of him and me singing that song," I smile.

"Do you think he'd play a song for me?" Rachel asks.

"I think so," I say as we go over to him.

"Who knows, you might sing with him," Holly smiles. "I think you are doing a good job."

"We'll see," Rachel shrugs.

"Go ahead, Rachel," Sofia smiles. "James loves singing with everyone."

"I'm not very good," Rachel tries to back away, but Sabrina stops her.

"You're being too hard on yourself," Sabrina smiles. "I've actually heard you sing, and you're really good. This is going to be just for fun anyway."

"Well, okay," Rachel manages a smile as my friends and I walk her over to where James is at the piano.

"Hey, James," I call as Rachel and I go to piano. "Rachel wants to ask you something."

"Can I sing something with you, Prince James?" Rachel asks.

"Sure," James smiles. "Is there a song you want to sing with me?"

Rachel thinks for a minute. "Yes!" she whispers her song to James, and he starts her song.

She smiles as she starts to sing, _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

"I never thought I'd say this, but go Rachel!" Holly cheers.

"She's very good," Aunt Gretchen smiles at me.

"Yes she is," I smile as Madeline, Sabrina, and I sing along.

Rachel continues, _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air  
What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell rock_

Even Holly's applauding when the song ends. "Rachel, that was amazing! Have you ever thought of joining our music class?"

"I'd thought about it," Rachel admits, "but my brother hates it when I sing. He always pounds on his walls to make me stop, but I don't. He also tells me that the person I'm singing along with sounds better than me."

"I know how the second one feels," James murmurs. Sofia had told us how James had disguised himself when he decided he wanted to try singing in public again. Someone had unmasked him, and as he ran off, the people who had unmasked him had teased him. But he'd gotten a second chance, everyone had loved his second song as much as his first one, and now he was singing in public again.

"All that singing made me hungry," Rachel says as she grabs a reindeer cookie.

"I could use a snack myself," James agrees, and leads us to a snack table. "Let's go, ladies."

We all enjoy a few snacks, and I even ask one of the maids if she can get me the recipe for this really great cake I'm trying. I heard Aunt Gretchen say how much she liked it too, and I want to surprise her with the recipe, so we can make it at home.

"Is it time for gifts now?" Holly asks as she eyes the gifts.

"And light the Wassalia candle," I remind her with a smile.

I murmur the blessing along with King Roland: "By the light of this candle, we wish good tidings upon all Enchancia. Those we've just met, and those we love dearly."

Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Theo hug me as we go over to the gifts we've made for each other. They know I'm also thinking about how happy I am now that my curse has been lifted.

"Here," Rachel smiles as she hands me the pink wrapped gift. "Hope you like it, Kayla."

I smile to myself. Rachel's making a really good effort to make friends (and this is the first time that I remember someone calling me Kayla). I unwrap the package and I take a little box out. "This is so cute!" I can't help squealing. And it is. The box is painted porcelain, with two kitties on the top. I take the top off, and I find not only a friendship bracelet, but also a cat-shaped charm for my charm bracelet. "Rachel, I love it! Thank you so much!"

Holly, Madeline, and Sabrina also hold up friendship bracelets from Rachel. "Thank you, Rachel," Holly smiles.

"It's the least I could do for how I treated you before," Rachel smiles, blushing. "I know it's not a whole lot, but I hope it's a start."

"Of course it is," I say as I hug her. I look around at my friends, and I hope they'll say yes to what I have planned. I smile when Holly gives me a 'go ahead' look. "Rachel," I say as I turn back to her, "We're having a slumber party here tonight after the party. Do you want to join us?"

"Really?" Rachel looks surprised. "You want me here with you after everything I said and how I acted before?"

"Rachel, if Makayla can be big enough to forgive you, then all of us can," Holly smiles.

Rachel smiles. "Okay, I'll be there! First I'll get my stuff!"

After we all opened our gifts, my friends and I, and Rachel, are in the castle observatory. Amber's joined us as well, and she's also agreed to give Rachel a second chance.

"I can't think of a better way to spend Wassalia," I smile.

"Me too," Rachel agrees.


	4. Princess Rachel and Princess Holly

(Rachel's POV)

It starts in the Castle where Me Makayla and Holly were helping the maids in the castle.

"They look like Princess Amanda and Princess Juila," A new maid named Tracy says as me and Holly passed her

"I don't think so," Sofia whispers back as she watches us pass. "Julia and Amanda aren't supposed to be here for another day or so."

"Maybe they came here early," Tracy shrugs. "In any case, your friend Princess Sandra and her sister Princess Zoe will be here in a little while."

"That's great," Sofia smiles. "I can't wait for them to meet Makayla, Holly, Julia, and Amanda."

"Who are Princess Amanda and Princess Julia?" Makayla asks as she keeps sweeping the floor.

"And why did you say Holly and I look like them?" I frown at Tracy and I can't help but cross my arms.

"Princess Julia and Princess Amanda are the princesses of Allegan. It's a southern kingdom," Sofia explains. "They started Royal Prep a few weeks ago, and they're coming here for a few days. And Rachel, don't be too hard on Tracy; she just started working here a month ago, and she's still learning everyone's names and how we know them."

"Well, all right," Rachel agrees at last.

"I hear their family is very rich," Holly smiles a little. "We should take a break," she continues as she stops sweeping. "My feet are starting to hurt."

When we stop to take a break was when we saw a coach appear.

"Who's that?" Makayla wonders as she sees the coach.

Sofia smiles as she leads us out. "These are my friends, Princess Sandra, and Princess Zoe. They're from the kingdom of Orillia," she introduces us as the coach door opens.

"Actually, Sofia, Zoe couldn't make it today," Sofia's friend Sandra says as she comes out. "She's on a playdate-slash-slumber party with some of her friends."

"That's okay," Sofia smiles. "Sandra, these are my friends Holly, Makayla, and Rachel."

"We met at the Wassalia party," Sandra smiles as she shakes hands with us. "Rachel, you and James sounded incredible with that song."

"Thanks," Rachel smiles.

"Hey, Sandra, do you know Princess Amanda and Princess Julia?" Holly asks. "They're supposed to be here in a day or two."

"I know of them, but we never ran into each other," Sandra admits. "But I've heard that they're really nice."

"That's good to know," Holly smiles.

"Should we go inside?" Rachel asks.

"Princess Sandra, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Tracy says as she shakes her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Sandra smiles. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Sandra likes helping people," Sofia whispers to us. "She also loves helping in the castle kitchen."

"Well," Tracy thinks. "I was going to make a cake for when Amanda and Julia come."

"Do you need some help?" Sandra offers.

Tracy smiles. "I'd like that. Thank you!"

"We can help you too," Sofia offers.

"That would be wonderful!" Tracy smiles as we all go to the kitchen.

"They will love the cake!" Makayla says. "My aunt is a good baker, because my mom showed her when she was younger."

A few days later, I see Makayla dancing around me. "Amanda and Julia are coming today!" she shouts as she takes my hands and dances around the room with me.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I ask, spinning her around "Let's go meet them!"

Julia and Amanda are just as nice as we imagine them. Julia loves music as much as James, and Amanda loves animals. She's eager to meet Sofia's horse Minimus, so we all go out to the stables.

"Wow, look at all the horses," Amanda smiles as Julia nods in agreement

We all spend a few minutes with the horses, and Sofia offers to take us all riding the next day.

"Do Princess Amber and Prince James have horses too?" Julia asks.

"Yes, Saffron and Echo," Sofia smiles. "If you want, we could ask them if they want to go riding with us."

"That sounds like fun!" Amanda smiles.

"Let's go!" Julia agrees.

Makayla grabs my arm. "Come on, Rachel!"

"I'm coming," I say as we go to find Amber and James

We find Amber and James, and we invite them to go riding with us. They agree, and we all go off to the stables together.

As soon as we enter the stable, it's clear that Amanda is in horsie heaven. She introduces herself to all the horses, and gives each of them a few lumps of sugar.

"She likes animals as much as Sofia," Amber smiles.

"You have no idea," Julia smirks. "If she had her way, she'd spend all day in the stable back home!"

As she looks around the stable, Makayla sees a baby horse by herself. "Hey, Amber, who is that?" Makayla asks as she points to the baby horse.

"Does she have a mom or dad?" I ask as I pet the baby horse.

"Sofia found her a month ago," Amber explains. "She said she was just wandering around by herself. James and I went around the village asking if anyone had lost a horse, and they all said no. Daddy said that we'd wait a month for someone to claim her, but if nobody did, then we could keep her. The deadline ended yesterday, and nobody came to the castle."

"But who's going to take care of her?" I ask.

Amber smiles as the baby horse nuzzles up next to her winged horse. "Saffron took her under her wing, if you'll pardon the expression. She didn't seem to respond to anyone else in the stable."

"She's so cute," Makayla smiles at the horse. "I think I'll call you Samantha."

"What about Natalie? That's a good name," I pipe up.

"Okay, I'll name you after my late mother," Makayla said as Natalie nuzzled her cheek.

"We'll take good care of Natalie," Amber smiles. "You can visit her any time you want."

"We'll teach you everything: Riding, grooming, and as an added bonus, pronunciation!" James grins.

"James! You've made me the happiest girl who ever lived!" Makayla giggles in a fake English accent.

Natalie lets out a whinny of agreement.

"See, Natalie agrees," I say with a laugh

"What do you say we take her around the training field?" Sofia suggests, "I know she's still a little young for you to ride her, but that doesn't mean that we can't start training her now."

"That's a good idea," I agree.

"Let's go now!" Makayla cheers

"You mind if we join you?" we hear another voice behind us. We all turn, and see Julia and Amanda. They're both in riding outfits, and Amanda also offers to teach Makayla how to ride Natalie.

"That would be great!" Makayla smiles.

We all laugh as Natalie whinnies in agreement.

"This gonna be fun," Makayla says as she hugs Natalie.

We spend some time getting Natalie familiar with the commands to start, stop, and turn. We also agree that when Natalie's a little older, we'll teach Makayla how to ride. But for now, we watch as she joins James on his horse.

Sofia and Amber join us in the air on their horses, Minimus and Saffron. They give her all the tips they learned when they were learning to ride.

We even see Julia and Amanda join us on two of the horses. Amanda is having a ball on the horse she's riding.

"Wow, it looks like Amanda is having fun," I smile as I see everyone on the horses.

"Indeed," Tracy agrees. "I just came out here to see who wanted a snack."

"I do!" my friends and I call out.

We find snacks on the table when we come in. "These look wonderful," Amanda smiles as she helps herself to some tea and cookies.

"And we made a cake for you and Amanda to enjoy," Holly smiles as she brings out a cake. "Sorry if I wasn't with you guys; I just had to help Marcy and Violet with dinner."

"So that's where you were the whole time," I smile as I take a bite of a cookie.

"Yes, Sandra and I were helping," Holly smiles.

"She loves helping in the kitchen," Amber smiles. "We sometimes let her copy recipes she likes, or she gives us one of her favorites."

"We'll have to see which ones she gave you so I can take them home," Makayla smiles. "Aunt Gretchen loves cooking too."

"I remember she used to make us cookies for sleepovers," Holly smiles. "Your Uncle Theo always tried to sneak one from the plate, but she always caught him, and she'd tell him she'd put a few cookies on a separate plate for him!"

"Can I have a copy too, so I can make something for my brother Noah? His birthday is coming soon," I smile. I always loved making sweets for my little brother.

"Of course," Tracy smiles.

We find Sandra working alongside the chefs in the kitchen. Like Amanda and her love of horses, we find Sandra is in her element in the kitchen. She's pouring cake batter into a pan, and invites us to try some.

"This is incredible!" Makayla grins as she tastes it. "Would it be possible to get this recipe? Uncle Theo loves chocolate cake!"

"Of course, and chocolate is a major food group," Tracy grins as she copies the recipe for her. "And there's no need to frost it; this cake is so thick and moist that it doesn't need anything else."

"I know," Sandra smiles as she puts the cake in the oven, "My mom says the same thing, and everyone goes wild over it when we bring it to a party or some other event. They ask for the recipe too!"

"In the words of my Grandma, make a lot of cakes for the right reasons," I remember the words so perfectly.

"Any reason to make a cake is the right reason!" Makayla smiles.


	5. Losing you

**This is was before Natalie and Franklin died. They tried to spend their last days with Makayla as much as possible. The song used in this chapter, Eric Clapton's Tears in Heaven, is not mine.**

It starts in a cottage Natalie was knitting when a three-year-old Makayla runs to her leg. What she didn't know that her mommy was sick

"Sorry, Mommy!" Makayla apologized as she picked herself up.

"It's all right, sweetie, but I'm glad you're here," Natalie smiled as she held up what she was knitting. "I want to see if this sweater fits you!"

"It's so pretty!" Makayla smiled.

"And even when you outgrow it, you can still keep it," Natalie said as she watched her try it on. "You can use it as a dress for your dolls."

"Where's papa?" Makayla asked as she looked around for her father.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," Natalie smiled. "He wanted to get a few things after he met his friend."

"What did he need?" Makayla asked.

"We needed a few things for dinner tonight," Natalie said as she put her knitting away.

"Can I help you cook?" Makayla asked.

"I'd love that, sweetheart!" Natalie smiled.

Makayla smiled she always loved helping her Mommy cook. "Is Aunt Gretchen and Uncle Theo coming too?" she asked as helped Natalie cook dinner.

"Yes they are," Natalie smiled. However, as she and Makayla worked, she looked worried. She knew she was sick, and she didn't like putting on a brave face for everyone. She didn't want them to worry about her, and she was worried about Makayla. She was too young to be without a mommy. True, Gretchen was like a mother figure to her, but it wasn't the same.

"Dinner is done!" Makayla smiled as she helped Natalie set the table.

Franklin came in as she and Natalie sat down. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he sat down, "I was helping a friend fix his cart and I lost track of time."

"Don't worry, Franklin," Natalie smiled. "It happens to the best of us. Why don't you sit down and rest? Makayla can get you something to drink, and I'll let Gretchen and Theo in, since they just pulled up."

"Auntie Gretchen! Uncle Theo!" Makayla screamed happily as hugged her aunt and uncle.

"Hi Makayla," Gretchen greeted her niece with a smile.

"We made your favorite dinner!" Makayla smiled. "I made dessert too!"

"With my help," Natalie smirked.

"Everything looks wonderful," Gretchen smiled. "Natalie, Makayla, you two are wonderful cooks!"

Makayla smiled as she led them in the house. She was happy that she and Natalie made dinner.

A few weeks later, she came downstairs for breakfast, and she saw her father crying.

"Papa, what's wrong? Where's Mommy?" Makayla asked, worried.

"Kayla, sweetheart, let's sit down..." Franklin said as he tried to compose himself.

"You okay?" Makayla asked.

"No...Makayla...sweetheart...Mommy passed away last night," Franklin said as he hugged her. "She's been sick for a while, and the illness took her during the night."

"NO! Mommy can't die!" Makayla sobbed on her father's chest.

Gretchen stood near the door way as tears struck her eyes. Losing her big sister was sad, but seeing her niece without a mother was much worse

"We'll pull through, sweetheart," she said as she took her in her arms. "We'll get through this together."

"You know we live a few houses down from you," Theo added. "Gretchen and I will come here every day and help you and Franklin."

"Thank you, Gretchen," Franklin smiled a little.

"We're all in this together, Franklin," Gretchen smiled.

"Mommy will be with us in spirit, right?" Makayla asked softly, tears going down her cheeks as she hugged her aunt.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Gretchen smiled.

"It's going to be all right, Makayla," Theo added, pulling her into a hug. "We'll all stick together, and we'll take it one day at a time."

The graveyard where her mother was getting buried at was scary to the three-year-old as she hid behind her family.

"I never been to a burial before," Makayla muttered as she hugged her uncle's leg.

"You'll be all right, sweetheart," Theo murmured, "You did very well at the church service, and you'll do just as well here. This is just a way for everyone to say a final goodbye."

"I wish I didn't have to," Makayla whimpered.

"We all feel that way, sweetheart," Franklin murmured. "But like we've been saying, we'll pull through this."

He looked at the headstone and softly read the words on it. "Here lies Natalie Anderson, a loving mother, wife, sister, and friend." He hugged Makayla before she could burst into tears.

"What happens to us now?" Makayla asked after the service.

"Well, we try to go on with our lives," Franklin tried to sound positive. "Natalie wouldn't want us to dwell on this forever. She'd want us to move on. But she'll be in our hearts forever."

"But what about us?" Makayla asked.

"We still have each other, and Gretchen and Theo," Franklin assured her. "They'll help take care of you, and you and I can take care of them and each other."

Makayla nodded softly. Sure, she lost her mother due to the sickness. But she managed to smile as she remembered everyone saying that she will watch over her in spirit, and she had her family to help her out.

The next few days, Makayla and her family were moving in a fog. Natalie's death still weighed heavily on their minds. But at least they still had some wonderful memories that they were always able to share with each other.

Makayla still kept the sweater Natalie had made for her. She put it on her favorite doll to wear as a dress when it became too small for her. She remembered watching her mother knit, so she was able to make a few things. She smiled as she remembered Franklin say that when he watched her work, it was like he was seeing Natalie again.

Gretchen did too as she made dinner. She remembered helping Natalie make dinner when they were little.

She even sang Makayla to sleep every night. They had a little bedtime ritual they did, where Gretchen would light a candle, then she and Makayla would watch it flicker for a few minutes, then they'd send a prayer or a wish up to Natalie as they blew the candle out.

Gretchen would even take Makayla on her lap sometimes and sing to her. The lullaby she often used was one of Natalie's favorite songs.

 _Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

Gretchen always rocked Makayla as she sang. She remembered singing this to her when she was scared or upset. "We'll be all right, sweetheart," she murmured.

Makayla smiled as she fell asleep to her aunt's voice.

 _Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven_

Franklin and Theo watched from the door as Gretchen helped Makayla settle down. Franklin smiled as he remembered Natalie sing this to Makayla when she had a nightmare once.

He softly joined in, _Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven_

Gretchen smiled as she heard him. "We'll get through this, Franklin."

"I know," Franklin murmured as he tucked Makayla's doll in with her.

Gretchen smiled as she finished the song, _Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

Gretchen sat beside Makayla for a long time as she fell asleep. Makayla was so young to be without a mother, but at least she could help fill the emptiness Makayla felt inside.

She and Theo helped Franklin and Makayla every day. They stayed with Makayla while Franklin was at work, and they always took Makayla with them when they needed to go someplace.

Even without Natalie there with them, they were a family no matter what.


	6. The Springfest Ball

**Songs included in this chapter: Avalanche by Walk the Moon and Galway Girl by Celtic Thunder.**

Everyone was excited, because in a few days the Springfest ball was happening.

"This is going to be so cool!" Noah grinned as he and Rachel got their outfits ready. "We've never been to Royal Prep before!"

"It's going to be really interesting, that's for sure," Rachel smiled. "Sofia's told us all about it, and I know you'll love seeing the moving and singing suits of armor!"

"They've got flying horses too!" Noah agreed. "Maybe we'll get to ride them!"

"That sounds like fun, and it'll be just like when we ride Saffron, Echo, and Minimus," Rachel said as Makayla came in.

"What do you think? Too much feathers?" Makayla asked as she came in with pink dress with feathers all around it.

"You look good, Kayla," Rachel smiled as she put on her green striped dress.

"You look cute, Makayla," Noah smiled, and you look pretty too, Ray-Ray!"

"You look nice too, Noah," Makayla smiled, looking over Noah's blue shirt, jacket, and black pants.

"I heard Sandra and Zoe might be there too," Makayla replied as she fixed one of the feathers on her dress

"Will Sandra make some kind of treat for the ball?" Noah asked.

"Sofia said something about her making an orange cake that King Roland and Amber love," Makayla grinned. "She got the recipe from Tracey during one of the times she was visiting the castle, she made it for one of her mom's tea parties, and they raved about it for a week!"

"It'll be nice to see them again," Rachel smiled. "We'll have to tell them about Natalie, and see if we can invite them over to visit her."

"Sofia says they have their own flying horses too," Makayla added. "Sandra's is Phoenix, and Zoe's is Cloud."

The Springfest Ball was everything the children was expecting, as Makayla looked around at the sight.

She smiled when she saw Sofia come up to them, and she was wearing a peach and white colored dress. Amber was coming up beside her, and she had on an elaborate peach and gold dress. James was right beside her, and he had a light blue jacket with gold accents, white pants and white shoes.

"Makayla! Rachel! Noah!" Sofia smiled. "I'm so glad you could come here." She motioned toward the flowers and spring decorations. "Amber helped out a lot. We had to tell her that it's just a simple school function; not a big celebration!"

"But I'm learning, aren't I?" Amber asked, "Bigger's not always better?"

"Yes, and we know you take it one day at a time," Sofia smiled.

"Wow," Makayla smiled at the sight.

"Rachel, Makayla ,Noah, you guys made it!" Amanda smiled as she and Julia greeted them.

Rachel, Makayla, and Noah looked up. They saw their new friends Amanda Julia, their pen pals from the kingdom of Allegan. They had gotten to know each other during one of their visits to Enchancia Castle. Amanda and her sister Julia were new students at Royal Prep at the time.

"Rachel! Makayla! Noah!" Amanda smiled. "It's wonderful to see you again! Makayla, how's little Natalie doing?" Makayla had adopted a baby winged horse when Julia and Amanda came for a visit, and she and Sofia had been writing to her to give her updates on Makayla's progress with caring for her.

"She's doing very well," Makayla grinned. "She's still too small for me to ride on, but she's really quick when it comes to learning the different commands."

"And she gotten better on her speed too," Rachel agreed as Noah nodded by her side.

"Well, if you ever want to get together and go riding sometime, please let me know!" Amanda smiled as she and Julia went off to mingle with some of their friends.

"Can we come too?" they heard a new voice. Everyone looked up, and they saw a girl about Noah's age, wearing a pink dress, come up.

"Zoe!" Sofia smiled. "Where's Sandra?"

"She's on her way," Zoe smiled. "She's helping set up the snack tables."

"I heard she didn't want to come at first, since she's so sensitive to flowers," Amber mused. "But as long as she stays away from them, I'm hoping she'll be all right."

"And I heard later there a dance….there is dancing, right?" Makayla asked hopefully.

"Of course there is," Amber grinned. "And during the dance, James will not just commandeer the karaoke machine; he'll dance with us too!"

"That goes for you too, Ray-Ray!" Noah grinned.

"If I must," Rachel sighed in mock defeat.

"You must!" Makayla giggled.

"Let's get this Springfest ball started!" Makayla declared excitedly.

"It's going to be fun," Sofia smirked at James. "But James, we will allow you to do one or two songs if you really want."

"Just not right this second!" Amber agreed as she led him onto the dance floor.

"Sandra, there you are!" Makayla smiled, seeing Sandra bringing out a tray of sandwiches from the kitchen. "Come on and dance with us!"

"Okay, as soon as I help put the snacks out," Sandra agreed. "But I have to try to stay away from the real flowers. The fairies also made silk flowers for those of us who have sensitivity to real ones."

"We'll help you, Sandra," Rachel offered.

"I'll get the fruit punch," Noah volunteered.

"Thanks, Noah! Let me know if you need help," Sandra said as she and Rachel set out the rest of the food.

Makayla helped Noah lift the heavy punch bowl onto the table. "Be careful around the bowl," she warned, "Aunt Gretchen says that if something red, like the punch, spills on your clothes, it's really hard to get it out again."

"I can't wait to sing!" Rachel said as she grabbed the microphone.

 _Eighteen thousand-year-old soul  
Midwest shooting star  
In the days she waits  
But she moonlights rock'n'roll  
Play the rain dance with her guitar  
Sometimes you only get one chance_

She grabbed Noah's hands as she continued, _You gotta look in your eyes  
I knew you in past life  
One glance and the avalanche drops  
One look and my heartbeat stops_

Noah laughed with her as she continued, _Ships pass in the night  
I don't want to wait 'til the next life  
One glance and the avalanche drops  
One look and my heartbeat stops_

"Great job, Rachel!" James called as he spun over the floor with Sofia.

Rachel shared a high-five with him as she sang, _Last call and everybody's watching  
Her voice screams out like a storm  
Sometimes the past echoes in the future  
Started long before we were born  
Sometimes you only get one chance_

Noah sang with her, _You got a look in your eyes  
I knew you in past life  
One glance and the avalanche drops  
One look and my heartbeat stops_

Amber joined in, Ships pass in the night  
I don't want to wait 'til the next life  
One glance and the avalanche drops  
One look and my heartbeat stops

As Sofia and Zoe led Sandra out so she could have fun with them, they sang, _Universe won't wait for you  
It's do or die, whatcha gon, gon, gonna to do_

Sandra smirked and joined in as she gave Zoe a little twirl, _You got a look in your eyes  
I knew you in past life  
One glance and the avalanche drops  
One look and my heartbeat stops_

Rachel and Noah sang together, You got a look in your eyes  
I knew you in past life  
One glance and the avalanche drops  
One look and my heartbeat stops

Makayla and Sofia joined in again, _Ships pass in the night  
I don't want to wait 'til the next life  
One glance and the avalanche drops  
One look and my heartbeat stops_

Everyone finished the song, _One glance and the avalanche drops  
One look and my heartbeat stops_

Everyone applauded as Rachel sang and danced with her friends. "That was brilliant, Rachel!" James grinned.

"Thanks for singing with me," Rachel smiled.

"James, it's your turn," Makayla cheered as she past the microphone to him.

"Okay," James smiled, "What should I sing?"

"I've got an idea," Amber grinned. "And as long as we all sing it together."

"Everyone does like a good group song and dance," Sandra said as she came over to them, after she finished helping set up the snack table, and the fairies told her to have fun with her friends.

"Yeah!" Zoe smiled.

"What song should we do now?" Rachel asked.

"How about that one?" Sofia smiled, hearing some lively music start.

When they heard the song start, Amber and James grinned at each other. They remembered how, when they were little, how the maids would chase them around when they were trying to help them.

Even Sandra smiled when she recognized it. This was always a favorite song the knights used when they did their practice duels.

"Look at that!" Makayla smiled, motioning toward Noah and Zoe, who were dancing to the song as well.

She led off _,_ _I took a stroll down the old long walk  
On a day-I-ay-I-ay  
I met a little girl and we stopped to talk  
On a grand soft day-I-ay-I-ay_

"Well, they did get along pretty well when they first met," Sandra agreed. "And Zoe always loved watching me and the knights duel to the song."

"Did she copy the knights' moves like you did?" Sofia asked.

"No, but she did dance along with me," Sandra grinned.

"You're a good dancer Zoe" Noah smiled as he spun her around.

"I copy Sandra when she duels with the knights, and I pay attention in my dance classes at school!" Zoe smiled.

"That's how I first learned fencing," Sandra agreed. "I copied what the knights did as they practiced fencing, and I paid attention in dance class."

"You go Little bro!" Rachel cheered to her brother.

At the same time, Zoe and Noah were singing, _And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do?  
'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl  
Down the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl  
_  
"We always did songs like this when we learned Irish dancing," Rachel smiled.

"Can you show us something?" Sofia asked.

"Okay!" Rachel grinned as she took the next verse and started dancing a jig of her own.

 _We were halfway there when the rain came down  
On the day-I-ay-I-ay  
And she asked me up to her flat downtown  
On a fine soft day-I-ay-I-ay_

Makayla smiled as she did a skipping dance with Sofia and sang, _And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do?  
If her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
So I took her hand and I gave her a twirl  
And I lost my heart to a Galway girl  
So when I woke up I was all alone  
With a broken heart and a ticket home_

James grinned as he took Amber in his arms and danced her around the room as he joined in, _And I ask you, friend  
_ (Amber grinned as she joined in, _And I ask you, friend_ )  
 _What's a fella to do?  
_ (Amber sang back, _What's a fella to do?)  
If her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
See, I've traveled around  
_(Amber sang back, _See, I've traveled around)  
I've been all over the world  
_(Amber echoed, _Been all over the world)  
I've never seen nothin' like a Galway girl  
_  
"This is just like what Mother and Daddy did with us when we were younger!" Amber smiled.

"Uncle Theo did that with me too!" Makayla grinned.

Rachel smiled as she danced with Makayla as she finished the song together, _If her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
See, I've traveled around_  
(Makayla and Noah echoed _See, I've traveled around_ )  
 _I've been all over the world  
_ (Zoe and Sandra echoed, _Been all over the world)  
I've never seen nothin' like a Galway girl_

Everyone was whooping and cheering as the song ended. "That was awesome!" Noah grinned.

"It certainly was!" Amanda smiled. "Julia loves that group!"

"I think she and our kingdom's knights would get along just fine," Sandra grinned. "When we don't have fencing bouts set to folk music or rock and roll, we have little contests with Irish music playing!"

"That sounds like fun," Makayla smiled. "Do you think we might come and visit your kingdom one day, Sandra?"

"Yeah!" Zoe grinned.

"We'll have to get permission from Mom and Dad, but I don't see why not," Sandra agreed.

"This has been the best ball ever!" Noah smiled as Makayla and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"And it gets better for you and your friends," Miss Flora smiled as she, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather approached. "All of you get the prize for the best group dance of the night!"

"Thank you, Miss Flora!" Sofia smiled as they were given little trophies.

"Yes!" Makayla cheered as Noah smiled at the trophy.

"Can we come back next year?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Of course, dears," Miss Flora smiled.

"We'd love to have you visit again," Miss Fauna agreed.

"We'll be there!" Makayla smiled as Rachel and Noah nodded in agreement.


	7. Angelina Harris

**Quick note: the song used in this chapter, Restless by Gordon Lightfoot, is not mine.**

Rachel and Noah were excited because their mother April was going to have their new sister.

"I can't believe it's going to happen today!" Rachel grinned. Her and Noah's mother April was in the hospital, waiting for their new sister to be born.

"I thought it was going to be later," Noah frowned.

"You know Grandma Ruth says that babies always come when they're ready," Rachel smiled, "They don't always stick to the schedule. Neither of us did!"

Noah smiled and nodded. He remembered that he was supposed to have been born on August 21st, but he was a week late, while Rachel had been born a week early, on January 23, instead of on the 30th.

At the same time, their Grandma was with her daughter, trying to calm her down as contractions hit her whole body.

"It's going to be all right, April," Ruth assured her. "You've been through this before, you know what to expect."

"I know, but it never gets easier," April groaned.

"I hope Mama will be okay," Noah muttered as Rachel rubbed his shoulder.

"She will be," Rachel assured him. "And besides, she did this twice, so I think she knows what she's doing."

"I just wonder what we can do while we wait," Noah admitted.

"Well, you and I were working on that banner for when Mom comes home," Rachel suggested. "And we were making those cards and finding the new baby's toys. Let's go find those so we can give them to her right away."

"Okay," Noah agreed.

A few hours passed, and a cry was heard in the delivery room. "And here she is..." the doctor smiled, carrying over a small bundle.

April smiled. "Hello there, little one," she murmured, "My little Angelina."

"She's a little angel, that's for certain," Ruth smiled.

"You said that about Rachel and Noah, too," April smiled.

"And I'm certain that my other little angels Rachel and Noah will help you with Angelina," Ruth smiled.

"I know they will," April smiled.

"Can we see the baby too?" Rachel asked as she and Noah saw their mother with the little bundle.

"Of course," April smiled, "Let's just sit down, and we'll get to know your new sister."

"She's so sweet," Rachel smiled. "Can I tell my friends about her?"

"Of course," April smiled. "They'll be so happy for you!"

"We'll have to plan a party for her when Mama and the baby come home," Noah agreed.

"Her name's Angelina, but that's a wonderful idea," Ruth agreed.

"I can ask Makayla and Sofia to help too," Rachel agreed.

"I'm sure they'd love to help," April smiled.

"That would be wonderful," Ruth agreed.

At that moment, at the castle, Sofia, Holly, and Makayla were getting everything ready for Angelina.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Holly smiled. "I can't wait to meet the baby!"

"None of us can," Sofia smiled as she helped put up a sign that Makayla had made.

"And of course, Amber had to outdo herself with decorations," Holly giggled, looking over the pink, gold, and white streamers and balloons, and a chocolate milk fountain in the back of the room.

"It's always a party with the chocolate milk fountain!" Makayla grinned. She'd loved seeing it when she first came to the castle for a sleepover, and she loved using it any time it was brought out.

"Chocolate is the best for any reason," Holly agreed with a smile.

"Very true," Makayla grinned, "Uncle Theo says that chocolate is a major food group!"

"He's right," Sofia giggled, recalling how James had told her the same thing.

"When do you think the baby will come?" Holly asked.

"According to Rachel, let's say a few days," Makayla replied.

"Well, at least we've got everything set up the way we want it," Holly joked.

"Miss Rachel contacted me earlier," one of the maids, Tracy, said as she came in with another box of decorations. "Her sister was born a few hours ago."

"Well, when a baby wants to come early, who are we to say no?" Sofia smiled.

"That's right," Makayla smiled; she herself had been born early, on November 9 instead of November 18. "And even if it's a few days late, that just makes waiting for the baby more exciting!"

"We can even sing for her when she gets fussy," Holly cheered.

"That's right," James said as he came in with a CD. "I just finished recording some songs Amber's and my birth mom used to sing to us on this CD, and I also put some of my favorite songs on here. We can play it at the party, and we'll see if Amber remembers any of them!"

"Thank you, Mr. Karaoke Machine!" Makayla giggled, but she knew that James had a talent for finding music for any occasion, whether it was for someone's birthday or a baby shower.

"We can even give the CD to Rachel so she can sing those songs too," Sofia suggested.

"That was the idea, Sof," James smirked.

"James, do you think you could play one of the songs for us?" Makayla asked. "We just want to make sure that Rachel will like this little present of yours!"

"This is going to be great!" Holly smiled; she always enjoyed Makayla's singing.

"You just want to hear the songs early, but okay!" James smiled as he found a song and called for Amber. When she came, James grinned as he said, "Amber, I know you're busy decorating, but tell me if you remember this song!"

Amber looked mystified. "James, what's going on? You want to ask if I remember a song?"

"That's right," James grinned as he found one, "Now, look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember this one!"

When the song started, he began to sing _, There's a kind of a restless feeling and it pulls me from within  
It sets my senses reeling and my wheels begin to spin  
In the quietude of winter you can hear the wild geese cry  
And I will always love that sound until the day I die_

"Of course I remember that!" Amber smiled, "Mother and Daddy always sang that one to us when we were little!"

Holly and Makayla smiled as they joined in, _There's a plain and a simple answer to each and every quest  
From every quiet dancer who might be a special guest  
In a movie made for TV or a late night interview  
You might even find them on the Young and the Restless too_

Remembering this as a song Roland had sung to him once when he was a baby, James smiled as he joined in, _Do ya get that restless feelin' when you hear a whistle blast  
Like an echo from the past  
Of an old engine flyin' down a road that's iron cast_

"I remember this song," Amber smiled, "Daddy used to sing it to James when he got sick."

"Music does make everything better, right?" Sofia smiled.

Makayla smiled as she joined in, _The lake is blue, the sky is gray, the leaves have turned to gold  
The wild goose will be on her way, the weather's much too cold  
When the muskie and the old trout too have all gone down to rest  
We will be returning to the things that we love best_

She remembered Uncle Theo singing this, or any other folk song to her when she was little. Makayla smiled to herself. She was so happy to have those memories again!

Holly saw her smile and joined in, _Do ya get that restless yearning when you think about your dad  
And the scrimshaw that he had  
Of an old schooner rovin' 'neath a sky that's ironclad_

Sofia nodded as she joined in, _There's a kind of a restless feeling and it catches you off guard  
As we gaze off at the distance through the trees in my back yard  
I can feel that restless yearning of those geese as off they roam  
Then trade that for a warm bed and a place I can call home_

"I always loved this song," Amber smiled as she joined in, _Will ya get that restless yearning when you hear the wicked blast  
Of a specter from the past  
Of a cold diesel rollin' down a road that's built to last_

Makayla smiled as she finished the song, _Still I get that restless feelin' when I hear a whistle blast  
See an image from the past  
Of an old schooner flyin' down a sky that's overcast_

"James, that was wonderful," Amber smiled.

"The baby's going to love it," Makayla smiled.

"Can we see the baby right now?" Holly asked.

"I think so, but I'll ask Tracy if that's okay," Makayla said as went to find Tracy.

When Makayla found Tracy a few minutes later, she was setting up another table for gifts. "Tracy, Holly wants to know if we can see the baby right now," she started, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Tracy smiled, "Let's go find everyone."

Back at the hospital, Rachel was stroking her baby sister's hair as she heard a knock at the door.

"I got it," Noah said as he went to see was at the door. He opened the door to find his and Rachel's friends. "Hi!" he greeted them. "We have a new sister!"

"We heard," Sofia smiled. "Congratulations, Mrs. Harris, and everyone!"

"Thank you, Princess," April smiled.

"Her name is Angelina," Rachel smiled as she stroked her sister's head.

"And she certainly is a little angel, thank you James' talent with words!" Amber smiled.

"Grandma said that too!" Noah smiled.

"We've got a wonderful party planned for the baby too!" Amber continued, "I tried not to make it too big, but it's still fabulous!"

"That's sweet of you, but you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble," April smiled.

"It's no trouble," Sofia smiled. "We wanted to do something special for you."

"I just wish Papa was here to see her," Rachel sadly said as a tear went down her cheek, knowing that her and Noah's father had died.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you know he's watching over us," April smiled. "And we'll tell Angelina all about him."

"She'd like that," Rachel smiled.

"It's good to keep memories of loved ones alive, right?" Makayla asked; Uncle Theo and Aunt Gretchen often told her that when they told her stories about Franklin and Natalie.

"Yes it is," Amber smiled, James nodding beside her as they thought of Queen Melinda.

"And it's good to have something to remember them too," Holly agreed.

Rachel smiled. She had an old camouflage cap that her father used to wear, and the teddy bear he gave her when she was born.

Noah nodded beside her. He had a few of his father's wood carvings and the plush monkey he gave him when he was born.

"We'll have to go through some of his things and give Angelina something of his," Rachel smiled.

"I'm sure she'll love that," April smiled.

Angelina cooed softly and stared to whimper.

"It's all right, little angel," Ruth smiled, stroking her hair. "Your sister's friends just wanted to meet you."

"Maybe we should come back later," Sofia suggested.

"Yeah, we don't want her overwhelmed," Makayla agreed. "There are so many people here who want to meet her."

"I can't wait for her to come to the castle," Holly smiled as they prepared to leave and April was led to the couch.

"We'll be there in a few days," April promised when she was settled. "I can't wait to see what you've done!"

"But we'll leave this CD with you," James said as he gave it to her. "It has all kinds of songs that Amber's and my birth mom used to sing to us, and I thought Angelina would like them too."

"Well, I'll certainly play it for her, Prince James," April smiled. "I know you have a talent for picking songs for special occasions."

"Ain't that the truth," Makayla agreed.

"Well, whatever songs are on here, I'm positive we'll love them," Ruth smiled.

"We'll find our own gifts for Angelina too," Sofia added.

"If you want to, but don't spoil her!" April smirked.

"No promises," Holly smiled. "Angelina will love what we get her!"

"I'm sure she will," April smiled.


	8. Timberfest part 1

**Songs in this chapter: Sundown and Carefree Highway, both by Gordon Lightfoot.**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Noah grinned as he looked out of the flying coach they were in. "We've never been to Orillia before, have we, Ray-Ray?"

"No, but my choir class came here for a music festival last year," Rachel told her. "We didn't have time to have a tour of the kingdom, but what we saw was really nice."

"And we get to see the Timberfest Festival," Makayla agreed. "King Roland was invited to bring his Cloud Coaster, and enter it in the antique carriage show."

"James is bringing his bicycle too," Rachel added. "Not only is he riding it in the bike race this morning, but he's showing it in the bicycle show."

"Well, we'll all be cheering extra hard for him, won't we?" Aunt Gretchen smiled.

"We certainly will!" Rachel and Noah's mother April smiled. "And we'll be sure to tell Mother and Angelina about this when we go home."

"I just wish Angelina could have come with us," Rachel sighed.

"It's for the best she's not going," April assured her, "I've been to a few carriage shows, and they can get pretty loud."

"How loud?" Theo asked, curious.

Probably as loud as how Angie cries," Noah guessed as he remembered how much his baby sister cried.

"Actually, it's louder than a baby's cry," Rachel shook her head. "One of my friends from school, Cassie, said she came here once, and she said the music was so loud that she couldn't hear anything for a few hours after she and her family left."

"That's probably why Sofia and her family parked the Cloud Coaster away from the DJ area, and they're not around any speakers," Makayla agreed. "Sofia told me that Sandra told her that the music can be really loud and if you can't hear anything, you might miss an announcement saying you won a contest or something."

"And I can't wait for the scavenger hunt Sandra told us about," Rachel grinned. "It's going to happen after the bike races, so James can participate in one with us too!"

When they arrived in the village of Clarendon, where the festival was taking place, they saw the royal family of Enchancia, and pulled their carriage alongside the Cloud Coaster.

"Makayla! Rachel! Noah!" Sofia smiled as they came over. "It's good to see you!"

"I'm glad you could bring your carriage too, Theo," Roland smiled. "King Robert invited me to bring the Cloud Coaster to the chariot show during his last visit. Whenever we weren't discussing royal business, we'd be in the castle garage. Robert told me that he'd never seen a machine like that before."

"Boys and their toys," Gretchen chuckled as Sandra came over.

"It's good to see you, everyone," she smiled. "Welcome to Orillia's annual Timberfest. I've got to go up with Dad and the family while he makes his welcome speech, but I'll be back in a minute."

"It's so nice of King Robert to do this," Makayla smiled as she looked around the place.

King Robert stepped up to the microphone at that moment. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to Orillia's annual Timberfest Festival. We have the children's bicycle race starting in ten minutes, so all participants meet at the starting line. At 11, we have a scavenger hunt for all the children and young adults. Throughout the morning, there will be silent auctions, chances for small prizes, and all kinds of food will be available. At one o'clock, the foot races begin. Trophies will be given at three o'clock. Thank you, and enjoy yourselves, everyone."

Sandra was just leaving the stage after her father's welcome speech when two girls came up to her. One was about her age, while the other one looked about as old as Zoe. "Hi, and welcome to Timberfest," she greeted them.

"Hello, your Highness, and thank you," the older girl smiled, "I'm Trina, and this is Brandy. We were looking for our friend Rachel. She said she and her friends were going to be here."

"I'm on my way back to them right now," Sandra smiled, "Why don't you come with me? And it's Sandra to you two."

As she looked around, Makayla saw that someone had set up a puppy adoption booth. "Puppies! Look! They have puppies!" she yelled excitedly as she led the way over to it.

Gretchen and Theo smiled at each other. They knew that Makayla had loved her dog Laverne, and she was sad when she died of old age. "Would you like a new puppy, Makayla?" Gretchen asked, seeing Makayla smile as she scratched the puppies on the head.

"Can I?" Makayla asked.

"Of course," Gretchen smiled. "Theo and I know how much you loved Laverne, and we miss having a dog around the house too."

"Okay!" Makayla smiled, and she picked up a nice looking black and white puppy. "Thank you!"

"And thank you," the woman in charge of the booth smiled, "Enjoy your new friend, and have a wonderful day!"

The puppy barked happily as he licked Makayla's cheek.

"I'm naming you Max," Makayla smiled as she patted his head.

They met up again with Sofia and her family, just as James was getting ready to compete in the bike race. "Good luck, James!" Makayla called over to him.

James waved at her, and gave her a thumbs-up sign, signaling that he liked Max. He motioned over to his own dog, which was sitting at Sofia's feet.

"Yes, hello, Jagger," Makayla smiled. "It's nice to see you again too. This is Max, my new puppy."

"You should enter Max in the dog show they're having," Amber suggested.

"Maybe next time, since I just got him, and he hasn't learned any tricks yet," Makayla giggled as the race started.

"Good luck James!" Rachel, Trina, Noah, and Brandy yelled together.

"Anyone want some snacks while we watch the race?" Sandra asked, passing some small bags around.

"Thanks, Sandra!" Noah smiled as he accepted a bag.

"I used to make these when Makayla was little," Gretchen smiled as she and Theo shared a bag of cinnamon roasted nuts.

"I remember that!" Makayla grinned, recalling how she and Theo would sneak tastes while Gretchen was making them. She whispered, "Yours are better!"

"We'll save a bag for James when we see him again," Rachel agreed.

Max barked happily, trying to get Makayla's attention.

Makayla slipped him a little peanut as they watched James catch up to the leader. "Are you excited too, Max?" she asked, scratching his ears.

Max barked happily as the racers crossed the finish line. Everyone cheered as James crossed the line a few moments after an older boy on his bicycle.

James came up a few minutes later, and as he accepted a bag of cinnamon almonds from Makayla and hugs from Miranda, Sofia and Amber, he was grinning as he showed them his second-place trophy. "Not bad for my first bike race, right?"

"Well done, James!" Roland smiled.

"Yay James!" Noah cheered as Rachel nodded by his side

"Congratulations, James," Sofia smiled, leading Jagger over so he could lick him too.

"Thanks, Sof, and thank you, Jagger," James smiled back, then he turned toward Sandra. "What time is the scavenger hunt starting again?"

"We have to sign up by ten forty-five," Sandra said as she scratched Jagger's head. "Sofia and all of us registered before the race started, and we signed you up to be on our team."

"Thanks, Sandra! With so many people on our team we can't lose!" James grinned. "Of course, I know it's all for fun, Sof, but you know how good Sandra and I are at solving puzzles!" he added, seeing Sofia about to say something.

"I'm good at word puzzles too!" Cassie smiled.

"Well, we'll need all the help we can get solving these puzzles," Rachel grinned.

Meanwhile Angelina was in her crib playing with her bunny

Ruth smiled as she took the bunny and bounced him up and down. She was sure Rachel and Noah would have plenty of stories to tell Angelina when they got home. She would have liked to go with them, but carriage shows weren't her thing. They were too noisy for her tastes, and so many people were walking around that she was afraid she'd get lost in the crowds.

Angelina looked up at her grandmother, wanting to be picked up.

Ruth smiled and took Angelina in her arms. "Well, little angel, shall we get you something to eat? Hopefully our friends are finding something at the show."

As they went to the kitchen to get something to eat, James, Sandra, Rachel, Makayla, and Trina were ordering lunch for everyone at the different food carts. They bought several brats, hot dogs, cans of pop, bags of chips, candy bars, and ice cream sandwiches. They bought so much food that Sandra had to ask one of the vendors she visited for a box to help carry everything in.

"This is wonderful! Thank you so much for treating us to lunch," April smiled as she helped distribute the food when they got back.

"This is just like when we went to another outdoor event," Amber smiled. "James bought the family a picnic lunch, and Sofia had to help him carry everything."

As she was eating her hot dog, Makayla looked at Max, who was whimpering for the bathroom.

"I'll be right back everybody; Max has to do his business," Makayla said as she grabbed Max's leash and put it on him.

"Okay, but the scavenger hunt is going to start in ten minutes," Sofia called as she led Max away.

"I'll go with you," James offered, taking Jagger's leash, "Jagger looks like he needs to do that too."

James and Makayla came back a few minutes later with their dogs, meeting up with their friends at the DJ's table, where King Robert was explaining the rules of the scavenger hunt, and handing out papers with clues on them.

"And it's lucky for Amber that some of the things we need are in the craft tents," Sandra said as she looked toward the tents that had been set up behind the book shop. "We can get some of the pieces we need there, and Amber can look at the jewelry."

"Can I look for something too?" Brandy asked.

"Sure," Sandra smiled. "When I come to carriage shows, I look around the bookstores or craft tents."

"I'm good with puzzles as well," Makayla agreed.

"Well, with all of us working together, we can't lose!" James grinned. "But of course, it's all for fun."

"That's right," Sofia smirked.

When the game started, they followed the clues to one of the craft tents. They looked around one that was selling wood carvings, when James was distracted by a carved wolf. He smiled as he remembered his grandfather, Grampy Clifton, and the wooden animals he used to make him and Amber when they were little.

Sandra smiled when she saw his nostalgic look. "James, if you see something and you like it, get it. Otherwise you won't find it again."

"We found the item we need anyway," Brandy smiled, holding up a wooden fish.

"Of course," James smirked as he looked at the clue again, "Look in the craft tents and find a fish out of water." He paid for the little carving, and he also bought a wooden bird for Amber, and they went on their way.

"What does the next clue say?" Makayla asked.

"'It's never a good idea to take wooden nickels, but Argentine quarters are always good for a laugh,'" Noah read the clue.

"I know where to find one," Sandra said as she led the way to another tent.

When they arrived, Brandy asked, "Where's the quarter?"

"Right here," Sandra grinned, picking up a small round piece of wood.

"But that just has three coins on it," Sofia looked puzzled.

"But did you see the little piece of metal that goes with it?" Sandra continued. "It's a .22 bullet. And add the three cents around it..."

"It adds up to 25!" Trina giggled, but everyone except Sandra groaned at the terrible pun.

"That's Trina for ya, everyone," Rachel agreed.

Even though everyone thought the pun was awful, they still couldn't help but buy one for themselves, as well as some for Roland, Miranda, Theo, Gretchen, and Ruth.

"What's that tent over there?" Amber asked.

"Where we find the next clue, and Amber, you're going to love it," Sandra grinned. "Everyone gets a little oyster, and you break it to reveal the clue. Some of the oysters have pearls in them, but one might have the clue we're looking for. We also get a little holder for the pearl, so you can put it on a necklace or bracelet."

"If I get a pearl, I'll give it to you, Ray-Ray," Noah smiled.

"Amber, I'll give mine to you," James agreed.

"Let's check it out then," Makayla smiled as she ran to the tent.

Even Amber was excited to go digging for pearls. She found an oyster, but when she opened it, she didn't find the clue they needed. She was still happy as she put it in the little heart-shaped holder she got, and strung it on a necklace.

Rachel, Sofia, Sandra, Makayla, James, Noah and Brandy looked in their oysters, but they only found pearls.

"I found it!" Cassie called, opening hers, and seeing a folded piece of paper in the shell along with the pearl.

"What does it say, Cassie?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"Go to the DJ table for your next clue, but there's one distraction. You'll still have a 50-50 chance of winning a prize from a competition," Cassie read.

"Those are pretty good odds," Sofia smiled.

"And 50-50 raffles are fun too. We buy a handful of tickets, and one of them might be the winner of a big prize," Sandra explained. "Zoe won a gift certificate to the general store last year. She would have been here this year, but a friend of hers invited her to her house for a play date and sleepover."

"That's okay, we can tell her about this later," Makayla smiled.

"Let's go right now!" Noah said excitedly.

"And maybe we can find a present for you, since you have a birthday coming up," Rachel smiled.

"Okay!" Noah grinned.

Everyone bought ten tickets. According to the person selling them, even if they didn't win, they were told that the money would go toward new books for Clarendon's new library.

When they arrived at the DJ table, they saw two tables set up and several tubs with prizes. "What's this for?" Brandy asked.

"This is what's known as a Wei-Ling raffle," Sandra explained. "You put your name on a ticket, which are different than the other ones we just bought, and you put it in the barrel next to the prize you want." She demonstrated by putting her name on a ticket and putting it in a bucket that had a pink camouflaged blanket as one of its prizes.

Noah put his ticket in a bucket for a blue and gold blanket, while Cassie entered for a cute looking hat.

"There's a lot of prizes; I don't know what I want," Makayla said as she looked around the prizes.

"They even have things for your vehicles," Sandra said as she entered for a basket full of carriage cleaners. "There's things to clean the seats, tools for maintaining the horses..."

"That's a good idea," Sofia agreed as she signed up for that, "We don't use the Cloud Coaster very often, but it should still be clean when we do take it out."

After everyone signed up for the prize they liked, they went to the DJ table for their next clue. Thankfully, the music wasn't as loud now, since the DJ had to make announcements to call people up who had won door prizes.

Sofia, James, and Amber were proud to see Roland coming up. "Way to go, Dad!" James smiled.

"And it looks like you're all having fun as well," Roland smiled as he collected his prize, "Good luck, everyone!"

As she signed up for a cute looking garden statue, Rachel smiled over at Noah. She wanted to do something to help him celebrate his birthday, which was the next day, so she went over to the DJ and requested a song for him.

"Ray-Ray, what's going on?" Noah asked when she came back.

"Oh, nothing," Rachel smiled as she signed up for a plush teddy bear she thought Angelina would like, "I just wanted to request a song."

A few minutes later, the scavenger hunt had ended, and Sofia and her friends had won the first prize for getting all the items on their list.

"They're going to announce the winners of the Wei-Ling raffle in a little bit," Roland said as he helped Sofia, James, and Amber put their scavenger hunt bags in the Cloud Coaster.

"Dad, you didn't participate in the scavenger hunt; what's this bag by your seat?" Sofia asked.

"Everyone who enters the chariot show gets a goodie bag full of little notebooks, pencils, flyers of upcoming events, and a dash plaque," Roland smiled as he showed it to them. "I was even given a commemorative T-shirt."

"Before I forget, I've got something to tell you, Noah," Rachel smiled. "I requested one of your favorite songs as an early birthday surprise. I hope you like it!"

Noah grinned as he heard the DJ announce his name, wish him a happy birthday, and one of his favorite songs started.

 _I can see her lyin' back in her satin dress  
In a room where you do what you don't confess_

"Happy birthday, Noah!" Rachel grinned.

"Thank you, Ray-Ray!" Noah cheered.

He and Rachel sang together, _Sundown you better take care_  
 _If I find you been creepin' round my back stairs_

As they came back from entering for their own prizes, James and Sandra joined in, _Sundown, you better take care  
If I find you been creeping 'round my back stairs  
_  
Makayla, Brandy and Trina sang along as they entered for some prizes of their own, _She's been looking like a queen in a sailor's dream  
And she don't always say what she really means_

Cassie grinned as she joined them, _Sometimes I think it's a shame  
When I get feeling better when I'm feeling no pain  
Sometimes I think it's a shame  
When I get feeling better when I'm feeling no pain_

Even Roland grinned as he heard one of his favorite songs.

As he voted for his favorite chariots, he sang to himself, _I can picture every move that a man could make  
Getting lost in her lovin' is your first mistake  
_  
"That was very nice of you, Rachel," April smiled. "I always sang this to Noah when he was little."

She gave Noah a hug as she joined in, _Sundown you better take care  
If I find you been creepin' round my back stairs_

Theo gave Gretchen a little spin as he joined in, _Sometimes I think it's a sin  
When I feel like I'm winning when I'm losing again_

Makayla joined their dance as she started the last verse, _I can see her looking fast in her faded jeans  
She's a hard loving woman, got me feeling mean_

As she spun her, Gretchen joined in, _Sometimes I think it's a shame  
When I get feelin' better when I'm feelin' no pain_

By now, even Noah had joined in, _Sundown you better take care  
If I find you been creepin' round my back stairs  
_  
Everyone finished together, _Sometimes I think it's a sin  
When I feel like I'm winnin' when I'm losin' again  
_  
"Thanks, Ray-ray!" Noah smiled.

"I've always loved that song," Makayla smiled as she hugged Max, who barked happily and licked her face.

A short time later, the winners of the 50-50 drawing were announced. Cassie, Rachel, James, and Sofia had each won not only fifty dollars each, but they also won small prizes, including gift certificates for free figurines from the gift shop.

James also grinned over at Noah as he held up his gift certificate. "You want to come with me when I make my candy dash?" He looked up when he saw King Robert approach. "If that's okay that he comes with me?"

"Of course it is," Robert smiled. "All winners of the candy dash can have a partner."

"Grabbing all the candy we can in two minutes sounds like fun!" Noah grinned.

"And that happens before trophies are handed out," Robert informed them. "All of you have been doing a wonderful job in the games you've played!"

"Thank you, sir!" Makayla grinned, scratching Max on the head.

"I can't wait to tell Angelina and Grandma about this," Rachel smiled as she went to catch up to the others.

When it was time for James and Noah to do the candy dash, everyone was cheering as they ran in the store. They had large sacks, like the ones they used for trick-or-treating, and started grabbing all the candy they could when the signal was given.

Two minutes later, they emerged victorious with their sacks bulging with candy. "And don't worry; we'll share our candy with all of you," James said as he gave a few pieces to his sisters.

"Thank you, James!" Sofia smiled.

"And thank you, Noah," Rachel smiled as she helped herself, "You know the kind of candy I like!"

"Chocolate bars, yum!" Makayla grinned

"That's right, and we can watch as they do the Wei-Ling raffle right now!" Sandra said as she accepted a candy bar from James, and saw Robert come up to the table with the baskets. She got to go up a moment later when she won the pink camouflage blanket.

"Way to go, Sandra!" Trina cheered.

"I got it!" Noah cheered, carrying the blue and gold blanket when his ticket was drawn.

"I got Angelina her teddy bear too!" Rachel smiled.

"And Dad can use this on the Cloud Coaster," Sofia smiled as she accepted a basket full of carriage cleaning supplies.

Soon it was time for the trophies to be given out. Even though James had entered his bicycle in the race, he was still able to enter it in the bicycle category after he cleaned it up, and he placed first in the category.

"Brilliant!" he grinned as he accepted the trophy. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Robert smiled, then after more winners of each category were given out, including one for the carriage that had traveled the farthest distance (from the kingdom of Galdiz), and one for the most decorated (from Corinthia), he smiled as he approached the biggest trophy of all: the Best in Show. "It gives me great pleasure to announce this year's Best in Show: King Roland II of Enchancia and his Cloud Coaster!"

"Thank you very much, King Robert," Roland smiled as he accepted the trophy.

"You'll stay for the street dance tonight, won't you?" Robert asked as he came over to the group, "All of you are also welcome to stay the night at the castle so you don't have to drive home in the dark."

"We'll take you up on that offer, your Majesty," Theo smiled as Gretchen nodded beside him.

"This is going to be awesome," Rachel grinned.

"I can't wait!" Makayla smiled.

"Well, you won't have to wait very long for the street dance tonight," Robert smiled. "We even have a few dance contests open to all ages."

"I can't wait!" Amber smiled.

"I love dancing!" Trina smiled.

"Can we dance in partners? Rachel and I are good dancers!" Makayla grinned as she remembered she and Rachel entering in the village dance competition.

"Of course," Robert smiled. "You can even dance with your little friend." He patted Max on the head. "Good boy," he smiled.

Max barked happily at the idea of something fun. He looked over at Jagger, so Makayla walked him over.

"Jagger did a good job for his first dog show," Makayla smiled.

James smiled at the memory. They had finished the scavenger hunt, then it was time for the dog show. Since so many people had brought their dogs, they decided to have a dog show for the first time. Everyone thought that Jagger was a handsome dog, and very talented, but a German Shepherd from Khaldun had won the first prize, and another dog had taken Best of Show. James was still happy that Jagger had come in second.

Everyone smiled as Max barked at Jagger, as if offering him his congratulations too.

"You want to dance too, Jag?" James grinned. Recalling a trick he used to do with Rex, he patted his shoulders. Jagger stretched up on his hind legs and touched James' shoulders. James held him steady as they did a little dance together.

"That's so cute!" Makayla grinned.

"I used to do that with my first dog Rex," James smiled. "And this same trick wowed the judges in the dog show earlier."

"I'll have to wait until Max is a little bigger to do that, but for now I can dance with him in my arms," Makayla grinned.

When another song started, even Roland smiled. He remembered singing this to James and Amber when they were younger.

Taking Miranda in his arms, he started singing, _Pickin' up the pieces of my sweet shattered dream  
I wonder how the old folks are tonight  
Her name was Anne and I'll be damned if I recall her face  
She left me not knowin' what to do_

Amber smiled as she and James joined in, _Carefree Highway, let me slip away on you  
Carefree Highway, you seen better days  
The mornin' after blues  
From my head down to my shoes  
Carefree Highway, let me slip away  
Slip away on you  
_  
At the same time, Max barked happily as Makayla danced with him.

Rachel spun Noah as she sang, _Turning back the pages to the times I love best  
I wonder if she'll ever do the same  
Now the thing that I call living is just being satisfied  
With knowing I got no one left to blame_

 _Carefree highway, got to see you my old flame  
Carefree highway, you seen better days  
The morning after blues from my head down to my shoes  
Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you_

As he danced with Gretchen, Theo joined in the song, _Searchin' through the fragments of my dream shattered sleep  
I wonder if the years have closed her mind  
I guess it must be wanderlust or tryin' to get free  
From the good ol' faithful feelings we once knew  
_  
As she recognized a lullaby Theo used to sing to her when she was little, _Makayla joined in, Carefree highway, let me slip away on you  
Carefree highway, you seen better days  
The mornin' after blues, from my head down to my shoes  
Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you  
_  
Everyone finished the song together, _Let me slip away on you  
Carefree highway, let me slip away on you  
Carefree highway, you seen better days  
The mornin' after blues, from my head down to my shoes  
Carefree highway, let me slip away, slip away on you_

After a few dances, people decided to go home. At the same time, Sofia, her friends and family made their way to the Cloud Coaster and wagon, and went with the royal family of Orillia back to their castle.

"And just think, Noah, we'll have your birthday tomorrow," Rachel smiled as she tucked Noah's new blanket around him as he fell asleep.

To be continued…


	9. Timberfest part 2: Noah's birthday bash

**Songs in this chapter: Do What You Gotta Do from Descendants 3 and A Place in the Choir by Celtic Thunder.**

The following morning, Noah woke up early. He was excited since it was his birthday today. He was also happy that Ruth and Angelina were here to celebrate with him. King Robert had told April, and she had passed the message on to him and Rachel, that he had sent a coach to pick up Ruth and Angelina.

He looked over at Angelina, who was dozing with her new teddy bear. Rachel had given it to her when she arrived, and she had fallen in love with it. Everyone had told her and Ruth about the different contests they'd participated in, and showed them the prizes they won.

Ruth also liked Makayla's new puppy Max, and they even introduced him to Ezekiel's dachshund Spike when they saw him. Ezekiel was doing some work around the castle, so he missed seeing them. 

"Hey Noah" Makayla greeted as she approached him. 

"What's going on?" Noah asked, seeing a strange look on her face. It looked like she was up to something, and Rachel had told him that Makayla was notoriously bad at keeping secrets.

"I just wanted to take Max here out to do his business," Makayla tried to sound casual as she led Max on his leash. "He met Spike this morning, and they look like they're getting along."

"Did you get a chance to meet Sandra's cat yet?" Noah asked.

"No," Makayla sighed, "Sandra says Ambre's really skittish around strangers, so he's probably hiding in her room, or King Robert's room. But she also says he might make his presence known to us eventually."

They smiled as Max barked happily at his feet.

Meanwhile in the castle, Rachel was blowing balloons as Trina and Brandy made the banner.

They were suddenly drawn to a very delicious smell. "French toast!" Trina smiled.

"I put it together before I went to bed, let it sit in the refrigerator all night, and helped bake it a few minutes ago," Sandra smiled as she led the way to the dining hall. "And yes, Makayla, I gave your aunt the recipe, and your grandma has it too, Rachel!"

"Do you live in your kitchen, Sandra?" Makayla giggled.

"Pretty much, when I'm not learning fencing, or helping around the castle," Sandra smirked as she collected a plate of sausages from one of the maids.

"Sandra, this is wonderful," Cassie smiled.

"Anyone who wants the recipe, see me after I help clean up, and I'll make you copies of it!" Sandra offered.

Angelina started to whimper in her grandmother lap; she really wanted to see her big brother.

"You want to see Noah, don't you" Rachel asked as she let Angelina play with her finger.

"He'll be here in a minute, little angel," Ruth smiled.

When Noah came into the dining hall with April, Angelina squealed and bounced in Ruth's arms.

"There's our happy baby!" April smiled.

"Sandra, don't forget, after breakfast, you promised to show us some of your fencing moves," Cassie reminded her. Last night, as the girls were having a slumber party in the castle's observatory, Sandra had mentioned that she was learning fencing from her castle's knights. She was also on her school's fencing team.

"I know, Cassie; I wrote it down," Sandra assured her.

"Will you teach us fencing too?" Noah asked.

"If it's okay with Sir Peter," Sandra nodded. "I learned fencing by copying the knights' movements, then they gave me lessons after I beat an ogre who was attacking our castle. Lucky for me, he only wanted his riddles answered, but I knew how to solve the one he gave me, and the knights and squires."

Max licked Angelina's cheek as he barked happily.

Angelina giggled as she tried to reach out to him. She liked the friendly puppy Makayla introduced her to. She had also met James' dog, and he and James had done their dancing trick for her.

"Gentle, Angie," Rachel smiled, "Just let him come to you."

"We're all watching him, Rachel," Makayla smiled. "But maybe we'll take him and Jagger outside. Or we can introduce her to Ambre." she added when she saw Sandra's cat peek into the dining hall.

"Hi, kitty," Trina smiled, beckoning toward him, but Ambre scampered away when he saw the dogs.

"Give him time, Trina," Sandra smiled. "Like I said, he'll make his presence known when he's ready, but he's not a fan of dogs. Let's just go outside for now."

Max barked as he licked her cheek again.

"Yes, hello, Max," Sandra said as she scratched his ears. "Now, let's go out and I'll show you some fencing moves. For those of you who aren't into fencing, Mom told me that she's going to be working in the flower gardens."

Ruth smiled at the idea. She'd always loved flowers, and she wanted to see the garden when Rachel told her that they were spending the night at Orillia Castle. She had a few books on flowers and wanted to see some of the rare ones.

"Will you be okay outside, Sandra?" Makayla asked. "Sofia told us that you can't be around flowers."

"I'll be okay," Sandra assured her, "Mom's going to be on one side of the garden, and I'll be in the training grounds with the knights. That's not near the flowers so I'll be fine."

"Wow, these flowers are amazing!" Noah smiled as he smelled the roses.

"Queen Patricia gave me a few packets of the seeds, so we can plant them in my garden when we get home," Ruth smiled.

"I'll help you!" Noah volunteered.

"Me too!" Rachel smiled.

At the same time, Sandra, who had changed into her green and white fencing outfit, collected her mask and foil, was demonstrating some of the moves she learned from the knights. She smiled as she watched Trina copying her movements.

"Good job, Trina!" Makayla smiled.

Even Rachel and Noah were copying the knights and Sandra. "I can't wait to use these moves the next time my friends want to play pirates with me!" Noah grinned.

"Maybe, but you need to work on your form first," one of the knights, Sir Nathaniel, smiled. "Come over here, and I'll teach you how to start."

"In fact, why don't we give all of you a fencing lesson?" Sandra suggested, thinking that this would not only be fun for him, but it would distract Noah from thinking about the party.

"That would be so cool!" Makayla grinned. "I'll keep an eye on Max so he doesn't bother you, but you can teach me later."

When everyone was ready, Rachel paired up with Sir Steven, Noah was with Sir Peter, Trina was with Sir Avery, Trina was with Sir Nathaniel, and Cassie was with Sandra.

James came out to them, telling them that Sofia was going to be in the gardens with the others, but he was eager to watch the fencing lesson.

"You can participate in the match too, Prince James," Sir Peter smiled, "Miss Brandy still needs a partner."

"Okay!" James grinned. "And Sandra tells me that you fence to music?"

"That's right," Sir Nathaniel grinned, "And I've got a good song for us to teach you with!"

He put on a tape, and as everyone got into position, the knights and Sandra started together, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir  
Some sing low and some sing higher,  
Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,  
Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

"I love this song!" Rachel grinned.

She copied Sandra's stance as she joined in, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir  
Some sing low and some sing higher,  
Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,  
Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

"Well done, Lady Rachel!" Sir Steven smiled as he helped her a little bit with her stance.

Trina was already practicing her first lunge as she sang, _Listen to the top where the little birds sing  
On the melodies with the high notes ringing  
The hoot owl cries over everything  
And the blackbird disagrees_

Remembering this as one of her favorite songs from her choir class, Rachel joined in, _Singin' in the night time, singing in the day  
The little duck quacks, then he's on his way  
And the otter hasn't got much to say  
And the porcupine talks to himself  
_  
As they dueled their respective partners, Brandy, James, and Noah joined in too, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir  
Some sing low, some sing higher  
Some sing out loud on the telephone wires  
And some just clap their hands  
Or paws, or anything they got now_

"I've heard James sing this with Sir Finnegan before!" Roland smiled as he and Miranda watched the practice duels.

"The knights always have so much fun with this song," Miranda smiled.

At the same time, Ruth carried Angelina over to the knights' training grounds as she heard James sing as he dueled Brandy, _The dogs and the cats they take up the middle  
While the honeybee hums and the cricket fiddles,  
The donkey brays and the pony neighs  
And the old gray badger sighs_

Angelina giggled and bounced in Ruth's arms as she heard the song.

At the same time, Rachel gave her a little nod and smile as she continued, _Listen to the bass, it's the one on the bottom  
Where the bullfrog croaks and the hippopotamus  
Moans and groans with a big to-do  
And the old cow just goes moo  
_  
"You're doing very well, dears, just be careful!" Ruth called.

At the same time, Max happily barked as Angelina tried to reach him.

At the same time Makayla grinned as she sang, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir  
Some sing low and some sing higher,  
Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,  
Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

As Ruth bounced her on her lap in time to the song, Angelina giggled and waved at her siblings.

Noah, Trina, Brandy and Rachel waved back as they sang, _It's a simple song a little song everywhere  
By the ox and the fox and the grizzly bear,  
The dopey alligator and the hawk above,  
The sly old weasel and the turtle dove._

Even though she wasn't participating in the fencing lesson, Makayla was keeping an eye on Max. She took him in her arms and danced with him as she joined in the song _, All God's creatures got a place in the choir  
Some sing low and some sing higher,  
Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,  
Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now  
_  
At the same time, the knights were singing as they dueled their partners, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir  
Some sing low and some sing higher,  
Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,  
Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

Everyone finished the song together, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir  
Some sing low and some sing higher,  
Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,  
Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now  
All God's creatures got a place in the choir  
_  
"I love duels in Orillia!" Makayla grinned as Gretchen and Theo came over to check on her.

"You did very well for your first duel," Theo smiled. "And I remember how much you loved dancing around to my Irish tapes when you were younger!"

"That's right," Gretchen smiled. "You'd always have so much fun when Theo played that!"

A few minutes later, Sandra left to check on, what she called, a 'baking experiment for that night'.

"That was fun!" Noah grinned as Angelina played with his fingers.

"You certainly looked like you were having fun," April smiled as she, Roland, and Miranda came over to check on them.

"Sir Maxwell, one of our knights, is originally from Orillia, and he's always singing too," Roland smiled.

"Yeah! He always invites me to sing with the knights, and we always have fun as they practice!" James agreed.

"And if I may say so, Lady Rachel, you're a very good dancer," Sir Steven added.

"Thank you, Sir Steven," Rachel smiled, "But is it okay if I go see the flowers my grandma was looking at?"

"Go ahead," Sir Steven smiled. "This was just a demonstration of what our sparring techniques are like."

By now, Max was in the castle napping on the floor. Angelina squealed as she saw him sleeping, and tried to pet him.

Makayla came in just as she reached out and picked her up. "Angie, let's let sleeping puppies lie," she suggested, "Why don't you and I go see what Sandra's up to?"

They were just about to go to the kitchen when they saw Ambre peeking at them from under a chair. "Or we could see if Sandra's kitty will come to us. He looks like a friendly kitty, doesn't he? He's just a little shy, but that's okay," she reached out to him. "Come on, Ambre, it's all right. We're all friends here."

Ambre slowly crawled out from under the chair and sniffed her outstretched fingers. Makayla smiled as he rubbed against her, and gently moved Angelina's hand across his fur. "That's it, Angie, he's a nice kitty," she murmured.

Angelina giggled as Ambre sniffed her hand, but she whimpered when he left the room.

"It's okay, Angelina; Sandra said he'd get used to us in his own time, but at least he knows we're friendly," Makayla smiled. "For now, let's go see what Sandra's doing."

"Angelina really loves Max," Rachel smiled as she went to check on her .

"She got along well with Ambre when he was peeking out at us too," Makayla smiled, "Of course, Ambre ran off soon after, but at least it was a start."

Rachel smiled. Sandra had told her that the cake was ready, and that she, Trina, and Brandy were decorating it, and getting the ballroom ready. She also mentioned that Sofia, James, and Amber were keeping Noah busy.

"Where is Noah now, Rachel?" Makayla asked as Angelina fell asleep on her shoulder.

"He's in the owlery with King Robert," Rachel started, "King Robert had to send a message to someone, and said that his owl would get it there quickly."

"That's cool!" Makayla grinned. "Do Zoe and Sandra have owls too?"

"Yes they do," Patricia smiled as she came over with some flowers for the table. "Sandra's owl is Marcella, a barn owl; Zoe's is Lani, a Scops owl, and you were talking about Robert's Screech Owl Dougal just now."

"Does their brother have one too?" Rachel asked.

"No, Ezekiel's allergic to feathers, so he can't be around birds," Patricia sighed. "But he can still send messages if he needs to. Zoe and Sandra send their owls with the messages, and they give him the responses."

At that moment, King Robert was in the owlery, tying a message to his owl's leg, and Noah watched as he sent him on his way.

"That's so cool!" he smiled. "Just like in the books I read! They use owls to deliver their mail too! But what happens if you need to send a package and not a letter somewhere?"

"If we do that, we send more than one owl," Robert explained. "The owls all work together to deliver the package. In fact, Marcella and Lani worked together to send a package to some friends of mine in Baraga recently. And now, if you'll follow me," he led Noah over to a small covered cage. "Happy birthday!"

Noah grinned as he uncovered it, and revealed a small Masked Owl. "That's so awesome! Thank you! I know he'll probably have to stay here, but still, this is so cool!"

"The owls will take good care of him, and you can visit him any time you like," Robert smiled.

"I'll call you Spirit," Noah smiled at his new owl, who hooted as he landed on his shoulder.

Noah carefully made his way back to his mother and grandmother, and he eagerly showed them his new friend.

"You're right that Spirit has to stay here, but he'll be well looked after," April smiled, "but we'll make a perch for him when he does visit you."

"We'll even make a coop or a shelter he can use so if the weather's bad, he'll have a place to stay until it clears up," Ruth added.

Spirit hooted happily as Noah petted his head.

At the same time, Rachel entered the kitchen and watched as Sandra pulled Noah's cake out of the oven. "That looks great, Sandra! Noah's going to love it!" she greeted her.

"You said he likes peanut butter, so I found a recipe for a cake I know he'll love," Sandra smiled, "And as it was baking, I wrote the recipe down for you."

"Thank you!" Rachel smiled as she accepted the piece of paper.

"Yes, thank you," Ruth smiled as she and April came in. "We thought we'd see how the cake coming along, but it looks like Princess Sandra has everything under control."

"And we have her recipe for the cake too!" Rachel grinned.

"Thank you!" April smiled. "One of the sections in my recipe folder has all the recipes you give us. We've made a few of them for friends, and they love them as much as we do!"

At the same time, Max barked as Angelina squealed as she crawled to him trying to pet him. When he felt the gentle touch, Max nuzzled against Angelina and licked her.

As Angelina squealed, Makayla asked, "Is Max your new friend, Angie?"

"I think she is," Noah smiled as he came in. "Makayla, did you hear that I have an owl now? His name's Spirit."

"That's so cool!" Makayla grinned as April came in and picked up Angelina.

"Yes it is," April smiled, "But now I think it's time this little one had her nap. She can play with her puppy friend again later."

When Noah and April left with Angelina, Makayla asked, "So what else do we have to do for the party?"

"I'm surprised Noah doesn't know about this yet, if you know what I mean," Cassie teased her, knowing how Makayla couldn't keep secrets.

"I never said a word to him," Makayla frowned, "But I did hear King Robert wish Noah a happy birthday earlier."

"That's okay, we can do that as long as we don't say anything about the party," Sofia said as she and James came over from where they had been hanging a banner.

"And the cherry punch," Trina grinned as she was done making the punch.

"We also made lemonade for people who don't like cherry flavors," Sandra pointed at another punch bowl. "James, Amber and I even set up not only a make-your-own sundae bar, but also a make-your-own ice cream float bar."

"Root beer, cola, ginger ale, orange," James pointed out the different soft drinks. He turned to Amber. "Remember those drinks Mom used to make us with the ginger ale and vanilla ice cream?"

"Yes I do!" Amber smiled. "Daddy likes his with root beer or cola, though."

"Oh, one more thing: the pinata!" Makayla smiled as she held up the knight pinata.

"I almost forgot another thing," Sandra said as she brought something out from under one of the tables. "You can't have a party without this!"

"A karaoke machine!" James grinned. "Brilliant!"

"Yes it is," Rachel's grin was as wide as theirs. "I always loved Karaoke Day in my choir class!"

"We did that in my Music Appreciation class too," James grinned.

"But you will give everyone a chance to sing, won't you, James?" Sofia asked.

"Sof, you sound like I never give anyone else a chance to sing," James smiled innocently. "I know this is all for fun and everyone deserves a chance to play with it!"

Max cut into the conversation with a whimper as he looked outside for the bathroom.

"I know that look," Makayla smiled. She put Max's leash on him. "Come on, Max. Let's take care of you."

"I think I need to take a little break too," James said as he saw that Jagger had the same look as Max. "Let's go, Jagger."

Max barked excitedly as Makayla took him out.

When they were out on the grounds, James and Makayla let their dogs do their business and run around a little. Makayla made sure Noah wouldn't come out and surprise them as she said, "I've been doing a pretty good job keeping this a secret, right?"

"We've only said happy birthday to Noah when we saw him this morning, but that was it," James assured her. "We haven't said anything to him about the party. We just stay casual around him and talk about anything else, and I think we're good."

Makayla smiled. "You're right, and I can't wait for the-" she paused when she saw Noah coming out with Rachel. "next time there's a carriage show! That was a lot of fun!"

"Nice cover," James whispered as Rachel and Noah approached.

When he saw Noah, Max barked excitedly as he ran toward Noah, then jumped on him and licked his face.

"That reminds me of what happened when Amber and I were little," James grinned. "When Amber and I were younger, my first dog Rex, and our hunting and guard dogs, would be asleep. Or we thought they'd be asleep. We'd go around them when we were in the training grounds with them, but it was like they knew we were there. They'd start barking, and try to knock us down. I'd always try to push Amber out of the way, so I'd always be the one the dogs were playing with!" As Makayla, Rachel, and Noah were laughing, James also told them about how he had been helping prepare turkeys for a banquet, then he had to leave quickly to help one of the knights. He hadn't washed his hands, so the dogs were attracted to the smell of turkey. They jumped on James, knocked him down, and started licking him.

"You better not try that with me, Max!" Makayla giggled, kissing Max on the nose.

Max barked happily and licked her cheek.

"The punch is all done," Trina smiled as she put the punch on the table.

"The food's all set up, and the gifts are on the other table," Sandra said as she and Sofia put Noah's presents on the tables.

"Shall we call Noah in?" Amber asked.

"Everything's all set, so I think we're ready for him," Cassie smiled.

"I'll get him," Brandy volunteered.

"Me too," Trina agreed

Sandra led Trina, Cassie, and Brandy out to where she had seen James and Makayla take their dogs. "James, Makayla, everything's ready," she whispered to her friends.

"Let's go!" Makayla smiled.

"What about Rachel?" Brandy asked as she saw Rachel with Noah outside.

"Amber's getting Rachel," Sandra started, "She wanted to show her some jewelry she got at the craft show yesterday. We know that Noah wasn't interested in that, so Sofia will bring him to the ballroom five minutes after Rachel and Amber are gone."

"That should work," Brandy nodded.

"This is going to be awesome," Makayla grinned as Max licked her cheek, but whimpered as he looked for Angelina.

"Are you looking for Angie, Max?" Cassie asked, "It's okay, buddy, she's on her way here."

"Actually, she's right here," April smiled, holding up Angelina, who giggled at the sight of her puppy friend. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm glad you're with your friend again too, but your brother's on his way here. We're going to surprise him."

"Guys, he's coming! Quick, hide!" Rachel yelled as she saw Noah.

Noah came into the ballroom with Ruth and April behind him. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as they jumped out from their hiding spots.

"Happy birthday, little bro!" Rachel smiled.

Max was just as excited as he barked and licked his cheek.

Everyone sang to Noah as April brought the cake out.

"Peanut butter!" Noah grinned when he tasted it after he blew out the candles and Theo cut it. "Did Princess Sandra make this?"

"Yes I did, and I gave your mom and grandma the recipe," Sandra smiled as she helped pass the rest of the pieces around.

"And Makayla kept a secret," Trina grinned as Makayla blushed a little.

"Trina, don't tease Makayla," Gretchen smirked, "She's been getting better at discretion and keeping secrets."

"That's right," Makayla grinned. "I never told Aunt Gretchen that Uncle Theo and I ate that plate of caramel peanut bars that she made to take to the church supper!"

"That was you two?" Gretchen pretended to look angry. "Well, fortunately for you sticky-fingered little cookie thieves, I made another dessert, and took it to the church before you two could get your hands on it!"

"That sort of thing happens here all the time," Sandra smirked, knowing that someone in the castle was always helping themselves to her desserts, but she always made extra treats so there would be enough for whatever the treat was made for.

"Okay, now that we know where our next treats are coming from, how about we start our karaoke party?" Rachel suggested. She grinned as she took the microphone and found a CD. "Noah, come on up and sing with me!"

"Okay!" Noah grinned.

When the song started, he began singing, _Listen, little girl  
You're talking to a god  
And I don't wanna hear the drama  
Kindness ain't my brand_

Rachel joined in, _Oh, I guess that's why you ran_

Noah sang back, _Try being married to your mama!_

Rachel pouted, _You stink at being a dad_

Noah smirked. _Poor Ray-Ray, are you sad?_

Makayla smiled as she sung, _Not as sad as you without your powers  
I didn't come to fight  
For once, do somethin' right_

Trina grinned at Makayla as she sang, _I steal souls. Were you expecting flowers?_

James and Sofia joined in, _I only need you 'cause I came here for something  
I've given you everything, by giving you (me) nothing  
_  
Rachel and Noah joined in again, _I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
No, you only did what's best for you  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do, yeah_

James and Amber took the second part of the next verse, _You were never there  
Guess you don't have a phone  
You never called to say "I miss you"  
Ha ha ha, are you kidding? Is this a joke?  
You need to let it go  
You're stronger with those daddy issues  
Oh! Thank you!  
Show me some respect  
It ain't easy to neglect  
My attention would've made you softer  
Ooh-hoo! Should I be proud?  
Don't turn this thing around  
I guess you are your father's daughter, ha, ha, ha_

Rachel and Noah joined in, _Don't think I need you, I just came here for something  
I've given you everything, by giving you (me) nothing_

By now, James and Noah were singing the boy's part, while Rachel and the girls did the girl's part of the song, _I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
I made it on my own, no thanks to you  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do_

 _Don't think I need you, I just came here for somethin'  
_  
Trina Brandy and Cassie sung, _I've given you everythin' by givin' you nothin'  
_  
Makayla pretended to pout as she sung, _I did what I had to do  
I made it on my own, no thanks to you  
_  
Noah Trina and Rachel sang, _Well, you could learn a thing or two  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do  
_  
Brandy sung, _How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time?_

Makayla joined in, _How 'bout you stay here 'cause you're out of your mind!_

James grinned as he sang back, _Let's make new memories, you can show me the town_

Amber smirked, _No, you can keep your memories now_

Noah pretended to pout, _Get over it_

Rachel pretended to pout too _. I am over it!_

They shouted together, _I'm over you being over it!  
Let's dance  
_  
Over the instrumental break, Sofia had to bring Sandra over. "You can help with the party later. Right now you have fun with us!"

"What, I can't get a snack during the song?" Sandra asked innocently.

Everyone finished the song together, _I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
No, you only did what's best for you  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove, you do-  
When push comes to shove, you do-  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do_

As if he was giving them applause, Max barked happily as the song was over

"And thanks for these awesome gifts!" Noah grinned as he opened a box with a wooden bear in it, followed by the carved wall hanging he'd seen when he was doing the scavenger hunt.

"I knew how much you liked that carving, little bro," Rachel smiled, "It's like that person said, if you see it and you like it, get it. Otherwise you won't find it again."

"We've followed that advice ourselves," April smiled, Ruth nodding next to her.

At the same time, Angelina crawled to her big brother, wanting to be picked up.

"Are you having fun, Angie?" Noah asked as he picked her up. "You should! But we're going to be leaving tomorrow, so we better have all the fun we can before then!"

Angelina giggled and bounced in his arms. She liked everything that was going on. She had even been given her first taste of ice cream, thanks to Rachel giving her a little spoonful from her root beer float.

Max barked happily as Makayla held him, as if he was singing too.

That night, Noah went to sleep fairly quickly. It had been one of the best birthdays of his life.

"He could hardly keep his eyes open after the party," Rachel grinned, tucking his new blanket over him. "But this was one of his best birthdays!"

"Yes it was," April smiled. "And it looks like he has a late guest." She smiled as Ambre hopped up on the bed.

"Well, Sandra did say her cat eventually would make his presence known," Rachel grinned as she stroked him. "And she said Ambre gets along well with owls," she added, seeing Ambre sniff Spirit's cage, then curl up on the blanket. "Good night, Ambre. You and Spirit can keep Noah safe in his dreams."


	10. A Halloween party and prank

**New character in this chapter, Stacy Meyers. This chapter also has some touches of theblindwriter95's and my story Royal Halloween Hijinks, especially chapter 11. This is also like a continuation of chapter 11 of Do You Want to Sing Together XXIII.**

"This is going to be the best trick-or-treating ever!" Rachel cheered as she and her friends were going to Orillia for the Halloween party

Rachel and her friends were wearing the costumes they'd worn for Enchancia's Halloween party. They figured that since nobody in Orillia had seen them, they'd wear them again.

When they arrived at Orillia Castle, they saw Sandra wearing her female Zorro outfit, and Zoe was in her fox costume. They said that Ezekiel was going to be working at the Halloween party later on, and he was going to be handing out candy to trick-or-treaters.

"That's okay, we can see him later," Makayla smiled.

"So, where do we go first?" Noah asked.

"First, we go around Baraga, the village near the castle, and we do some trick-or-treating," Sandra started. "Then, we're going in the flying coach, or in some of your cases, the Cloud Coaster, to Clarendon, where they're having a haunted carriage parade."

"Like the Flylight Pageant?" Sofia asked.

"Similar," Sandra nodded, "Only people set off things like witches, ghosts, and bats as the carriages go by."

"A haunted carriage ride? That's fun!" Noah smiled as he let Angelina play with his fingers.

"And it's not too scary for Angelina," Zoe agreed. "I'll even take her to that one house that does the Halloween activities for the babies and toddlers."

"I'd like to see that myself," April agreed.

"No problem," Zoe agreed. "The parents love the activities as much as the kids."

" Like what?" Makayla asked, interested.

"Well, we mentioned the art projects," Zoe started, "And some of the younger kids like putting their hands in the sensory tubs."

"Sensory tubs?" Holly asked.

"I helped set one of them up. The sensory tubs have all kinds of things the kids can touch, like dry rice, gourds, and beans," Sandra explained, "This one station also has homemade clay dough, pipe cleaners, a box of wiggly eyes, and uncooked spaghetti. The kids can make little monsters of their own. They also have a felt board with shapes on it. The kids can make any kind of creature they want."

"That sounds like fun," Noah smiled. His grin became wider when he saw his owl approach him. "Spirit!" He stroked his feathers as he landed on his shoulder. "I knew I should have been a pirate instead!"

"Yeah, but pirates have parrots on their shoulders, not owls," Makayla grinned.

Angelina squealed as she tried to reach for Spirit.

"Yes, Angie, you're an owl like him!" April grinned, stroking Angelina's feathery costume.

"I hope we can go out soon," Holly smiled.

"Why? Are you afraid you'll turn into a pumpkin at midnight?" James smirked.

"No, I want to scare someone!" Holly laughed along with him. "And besides, I'm a ghost, not Cinderella!"

"You'll have lots of opportunities to scare someone, don't worry," Sandra smirked.

"If anyone is doing the scaring, it's going to be me," Rachel grinned, making Makayla laugh a bit.

"We'll see, Rachel," Sofia smirked. "Right now, let's go out and get some candy!"

When they entered the village, Sandra pointed out a small house. "We always stop here and get our Halloween pictures taken," she said as she knocked on the door. When an old man and woman answered, Sandra said, "Everyone, this is Maudie and Marcus Duncan. Marcus is the village photographer. He takes pictures of events around the village, and he's been to the castle a few times, and he takes pictures of the different events that go on there."

"Well, hello everyone," Maudie smiled. "I'll get you your first treats, and Marcus has his camera all set up. He has a new camera this year, so you don't have to wait a few days for the pictures to develop."

After he took a few group photos and individual shots of everyone, Marcus gave everyone the pictures while Maudie handed out chocolate bars.

"Next stop, the Windlans," Sandra said as everyone thanked Maudie and Marcus for the pictures.

"Thanks for the candy, and Happy Halloween!" Makayla called as she went to catch up with her friends

The group approached a purple-colored house a few moments later. "I love that house!" Rachel grinned.

"That house is cool!" Makayla smiled.

"That's one of my favorite houses too," Sofia agreed.

"I've always liked it, but not just because of the cool color," Sandra agreed. "The people inside are really nice, and they give out one of the coolest treats on Halloween."

When she knocked on the door, a man and a woman greeted them. "Everyone, this is Brad and Kelly Windlan," Sandra introduced them.

"Come on in," Brad invited the group, "We've got the cases of pop opened, and you can pick your favorite kinds."

"A can of pop for a Halloween treat? That's so interesting!" Amber smiled.

"I love trick-or-treating in Orillia!" Noah grinned.

"Ginger ale, yum!" Rachel smiled as she took a can.

"Let's wait to see what everyone got first, Rachel," April smirked, "I know, I've never seen pop given out as a Halloween treat either, but you know you're supposed to wait until you're back home to open your treats."

"Actually, this next house is the exception to the rule," Sandra started. She led the way to the next house and knocked. When an older woman answered, Sandra said, "Everyone, this is Yvette Morgan. Her Halloween treats are the coolest in Orillia!"

Mrs. Morgan smiled. "Thank you, Princess Sandra," She led everyone over to a large tub filled with small packages. "Everyone, close your eyes and pick your treat." She smiled at Angelina. "I have a feeling that this sweet little owl here will love it!"

April helped Angelina open her package, and she smiled as she lifted out a small plush dog. "That's adorable! Thank you," she smiled as Angelina put the dog in her mouth.

"I got a bear; what did you guys get?" Makayla asked the others.

"A bunny wearing glasses and a dress," Rachel smiled.

"I got a kitty dressed as a watermelon," Sofia giggled.

"Really? I've got one dressed as a strawberry!" Zoe smiled.

"My kitty's wearing a chef's hat and apron," Sandra grinned.

"I didn't get a kitty, but my wolf's still pretty cool," Noah smiled.

"I've got a bunny dressed like a princess," Amber smiled.

"My kitty's wearing a super hero outfit," James grinned.

Makayla smiled as she nuzzled her toy bear on Angelina's cheek, making the infant giggle.

"Okay, now shall we go to the next house and see what they have there?" Rachel asked.

"That's the house where they have the things for younger kids," Sandra explained. However, when they reached the house, she looked a little farther down the street, and she looked nervous.

"Sandra, it's okay," Zoe assured her. "You know that Ross and Mona will keep an eye on Gus, and William and Carol are at a Halloween party of their own tonight."

"Is that a house we should be concerned about?" Gretchen asked.

"No, a dog lives at that house, and Sandra's scared of him," Zoe explained. "William and Carol, the kids who live there...well, they can be bullies, but like I said, they're going out with their friends to a Halloween party."

"Ross and Mona still give out pretty good treats," Sandra admitted.

"Okay, so let's go to the house where they have the things for Angelina, then if you want, we can go to the other house," Sofia suggested.

"What's the dog's name?" Holly asked Zoe as they walked to the next house.

"Gus," Zoe repeated, "He's a greyhound. He likes kids, but Sandra's always been nervous around big dogs. She's okay with Zeke's dachshund Spike, and Makayla's dog Max, since they're both little." Zoe had met Max at Noah's birthday party, and she had seen that Sandra had been calm around him.

"If she doesn't want to go to that house, she doesn't have to," April smiled. "She and I can take Angelina to the other house, and we can meet up with you later."

"Okay," Sandra agreed.

"Sandra, I'll get you some extra candy too, since you're helping with Angelina," Zoe offered, stroking Angelina's feathers.

"Let's go!" Noah yelled excitedly as he ran ahead from the others.

"Don't go too far, Noah," Rachel called as she ran behind him

At the same time, Sandra led April and Angelina to the house where the Halloween activities for younger children were. She showed Angelina the little ghosts, which she liked. She even made her a ghost and she and April painted a pumpkin for her.

"I know these activities are for young children, but Rachel would love painting pumpkins too," April smiled as she watched Angelina put her hands in a bowl of raw rice.

"Zoe loves artsy-crafty things, and she likes coming here and painting pumpkins too," Sandra agreed.

A few minutes later, they saw the others come in. "Sandra, we got you and Angelina each a candy bar," Makayla said as she handed her a candy bar.

"Thanks, Makayla," Sandra smiled.

"Where do we go next?" Rachel asked as she painted a pumpkin.

"Well, the party at the castle's going to start in an hour, so if we want to get there, we'd better get our stuff together," Sandra said as she looked at her watch.

"Okay," Makayla smiled. "And I know Rachel's been wanting to scare someone, so we'd better get her to the castle so she can-" Makayla was about to continue when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"BOO!" Rachel shouted as Makayla turned.

"Get it out of her system!" Makayla smirked.

"Nice try, sis," Noah smirked as Rachel sighed softly.

"Don't worry, Rachel, it was still a good attempt, and we know you want to scare someone," April smirked.

After a while, the group returned to the castle. "That was fun!" Makayla smiled.

"I'm just going to put my treats in the kitchen, then after I take my new kitty to my room, I'll join you in the ballroom for the party," Sandra added.

"I can take those for you," they heard Ezekiel's voice.

"You leave our treats alone!" Amber frowned.

"Besides, Zeke, when we were at the Windlans' house, I got you your own can of pop," Sandra said as she handed it to him. "Maudie and Marcus also set aside a bottle of hot sauce for you and told me to tell you Happy Halloween!"

"I should scare Zeke," Rachel said to herself as she and her friends went to the ballroom.

"No, Zeke doesn't scare easily," Sandra shook her head. "Believe me, Zoe's tried, and he's not scared of anyone in costume. He just gives us strange looks, then goes back to what he was doing before."

"It can't hurt to try, right?" Rachel asked.

"You can try, but he won't fall for it," Sandra shrugged, knowing that once Rachel put her mind to something, there was no stopping her.

"Good luck, Rach," Makayla smirked at the blonde as she, James, and Holly went to snack table.

"I'm always up for a challenge!" Rachel grinned. However, when she was alone, she frowned softly. "How can I scare Ezekiel?"

She looked around and saw his dachshund Spike mingling with the crowd, accepting pats on the head and little bits of party food. She knew Sandra's cat Ambre wouldn't be around, since Sandra had reminded them that Ambre didn't like big crowds or strangers, and so he'd be hiding somewhere. "Maybe Spike would like to help me."

"What would Spike like to help you with?" a new voice asked.

Rachel turned around and saw a girl next to her. "Who are you?"

The new girl smiled. "I'm Stacey Myers. I couldn't help hearing you talking about scaring Prince Ezekiel. While it's true that he doesn't scare easily, I can help you. Even if he pretends to be scared, we can still have some fun."

Rachel looked intrigued. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Fake blood," Stacey said as she held up the fake blood.

"You're going to use fake blood on Spike?" Rachel asked a little confused.

"It won't hurt him, and it'll come right off," Stacey assured her.

"If you say so," Rachel agreed. "I want to scare Ezekiel, but I don't want to do something that hurts Spike."

"Hey Sandra, have you seen Rachel?" Makayla asked as she went to the snack table.

"She's over there," Sandra motioned toward Rachel. "I heard that she wants to scare Zeke, but he doesn't scare easily."

"If I know Rachel, and I do, she's going to be up for the challenge," Makayla grinned. "You're not going to tell Ezekiel about this, are you?"

"No, but let's just watch and see what happens," Sandra suggested.

"What do we do first?" Rachel asked with interest.

"First, let's lure our target over here," Stacey began. She watched Sandra pat Spike, who was sniffing around the guests, then brought him over to Rachel. However, she saw that Sandra was following to them.

"What's going on?" Sandra asked.

'

"We're going to scare Zeke by putting fake blood on Spike," Rachel smiled.

"Okay, next question," Sandra started. "This will wash off, right? Even though you're trying to scare Zeke, I don't want to get in trouble with him, or Mom and Dad. And will Spike, and anyone he runs into, be all right? He likes licking everything and everyone, and as I said, I don't want to get in trouble. Also, how much blood are you going to use? I don't want this to make a big mess."

"Fake blood is made with powdered sugar, corn syrup, corn starch and food coloring. This recipe also uses cocoa powder," Stacey explained. "We'll just use a little bit on him."

"But isn't chocolate bad for dogs?" Sandra asked, knowing that Spike would often beg for treats while she was working in the kitchen.

"Yes, but a small lick of this would be all right," Stacey assured her.

"And if you're worried, Sandra, I'll tell Ezekiel that this was my idea," Rachel added.

"Where is Zeke anyway?" Holly asked as she approached the group.

"Last time I saw him, he was going out to lead some guests here to the ballroom," Sandra explained.

"Good! So we have a little time to get the prank set up," Rachel said as she sat next to Spike. She started spreading some fake blood on him while Stacey kept him distracted with a cookie, and Sandra kept an eye out for Ezekiel. They sent Spike out when they figured he looked good enough.

"Umm, what's the plan anyway?" Makayla asked as she approached the girls.

"I could tell Zeke that Spike was sniffing around under the tablecloth," Sandra suggested. "When he sees the blood, he'll just think Spike got scratched on some fake nails some of the maids set up to keep him from distracting them as they set everything up."

"That's a pretty good idea," Holly agreed. "And you know we'll help you wash the blood off him."

"Guys, he's coming!" Noah called as he saw Ezekiel.

Ezekiel was coming over to the table where Rachel and her friends were. "You need anything over here?" he asked.

"I've been helping everyone too, Zeke," Sandra assured him, "And we were just talking to Stacey, you know, from Clarendon. She wanted to play with Spike, but I don't know where he went."

"Last time I saw him, he was going under one of the tables," Rachel said as she looked under one of them.

"This is actually going to work," Makayla mused as she went to get a cookie.

Ezekiel went to look under the table where Rachel had been looking. He lifted the tablecloth and gasped in shock. "Spike-a!"

"We got him!" Rachel whispered.

Ezekiel drew Spike out and frowned as he examined him. "What's that stuff all over him?"

"It looks like blood," Stacey replied.

"It's not real, is it?" Sandra asked as she came over and saw Spike licking a sticky substance on his fur, "I know some of the maids put plastic bugs and things, and some fake nails, down to try and keep Spike from getting into the snacks as we set everything up."

"No, it's not real," Ezekiel sighed in relief. "But I'll have to give him a bath."

"We can take care of that for you, Zeke," Sandra offered as she took Spike, and her friends came out.

"It actually worked," Rachel smiled at Stacey who smiled back as they gave Spike a bath.

"I told you it would," Stacey grinned as she patted his head.

"Thank you for going along with this, Spike," Sandra murmured as she helped dry him off. "I'll give you a few extra snacks to make up for this."

When Spike had been cleaned up, they went back to the ballroom. "We won't mention your part in this, Sandra," Rachel whispered.

"I appreciate that, but I don't think Zeke suspected me," Sandra whispered back.

"Rachel, come sing with me!" Holly shouted as she pointed at a karaoke machine.

Rachel smiled, but then she saw several people waiting for the karaoke machine, James among them. "What's going on?" she asked.

"There's a small technical difficulty with the karaoke machine; the music keeps pausing and the DJ's not doing anything to make it keep stopping," James explained. "He said it's going to be a little while before we can sing something."

"You did something to the karaoke machine, didn't you?" Makayla teased him.

"It was like that when I came over," James pouted.

"Don't worry, James, we can think of other fun things to do," Sofia smiled.

"Like what" Noah asked.

"Sandra said that Marcus Duncan brought something with him," Sofia suggested, "She said he came earlier with his camera, as well as a whole box full of hats and dress-up clothes, and he's setting up a photo booth."

"I love those!" Amber grinned. "Hildy always has something like that at her parties! And I admit it, just like James has a tendency to hog the karaoke machine, Cleo, Hildy, and I tend to hog the photo booth and costumes!"

"You're not the only one," Rachel giggled, knowing how much she and her friends loved photo booths and dressing up in silly outfits.

"And we can have a little costume contest," Stacey agreed as she put sunglasses and butterfly wings on her.

"That's right," Makayla grinned as she found a pair of sunglasses and a wig.

"Ray-Ray always loved putting hats on me and taking my picture," Noah tried to look angry, but he couldn't help but grin as Rachel handed him a crown and google-eyed glasses.

"Just like I do with Ambre," Sandra smirked. "I put all kinds of hats on him, and I take pictures of him. I also set up my plush friends and take pictures of him with them. This one time, I gathered up some of the pictures I had of him dressed up, and Marcus and I made a calendar for Dad for a Wassalia present!"

"I'll have to do that with Max!" Makayla giggled.

"You got a dog?" Stacey asked Makayla, looking interested.

"He's at home," Makayla smiled. "He got along with Spike when we were here for Noah's birthday, but we decided to leave him at home this time around."

"Someone has to hold down the fort, right?" Rachel grinned.

"That's right, but I'll tell him about everything that happened here," Makayla smiled.

"I wish Mama could let us get a dog, but she said we have to wait till Angelina gets a little older to get one," Noah said as Angelina played with his fingers.

"It won't be too much longer," April smirked. "But right now, the three of you can play with Spirit when he visits us."

"That's right," Rachel smiled. "He came to visit us a few weeks ago, and he had to stay for a few days since there was a big storm."

"Angie liked watching him fly around, and that's what gave us the idea for her owl costume," Noah remembered.

Angelina cooed at the mention of her owl friend, and bounced in April's arms.

"That's right, Angie, you love your animal friends, don't you?" Rachel smiled.

Maybe next time we come here I'll bring Max with us and Stacey, you can meet him too," Makayla smiled at Stacey, who had a look of interest.

"I can't wait!" Stacey smiled.


End file.
